


The Ultimate Guide To Destiel Sex

by JenSpinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Best Man Dean Winchester, Blood Drinking, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Collage, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, Hunter Dean Winchester, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Mouth Fucking, NSFW, Nervous Castiel, Nervous Dean, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Russian Castiel, Sex, Sex Toys, Stripper Castiel, Student Dean Winchester, Teacher Castiel, This work is Grammarly checked, Vampire Bites, Vampire Dean Winchester, Wall Sex, gif warning, graphic gifs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/pseuds/JenSpinner
Summary: 1o+ Chapters of Smut.These Chapters do not follow a single storyline. So we may see Dean and Castiel meeting 'for the first time' more than once. They include Au's, A/B/O, and some that follow the storyline of the show.Enjoy...





	1. Guaranteed Moist Panties..

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the popularity of my fic, Battle For Dominance, I have been requested time and again to write more smut.. 
> 
> (This makes me very happy and I am very grateful)
> 
> I want to make my smut followers happy.. So.. I hope these chapters will keep you entertained and quench your thirst for Destiel smut. =)

                            Not Suitable For Work Gif Warning!!!                          

 **************************

 

 

It had been almost an hour...a torturous hour. An hour of Castiel skimming over Dean's body with a horse whip, lashing across his behind every once in a while, using it to caress Deans ragingly hard cock.

Dean found himself chained to the floor, bent over, face against the ground, ass up in the air, hands, and legs tightly tied with ropes. Castiel was circling him, looking down at his naked little toy, a bottle of lube in his hands. He was obsessed with Dean, almost painfully. Dean is the most beautiful creature on the entire planet and he belongs to Castiel. Dean's neck was encompassed with a heavy collar, from which a chain links down into a bolt on the floor, holding him. Castiel's little sex slave, so glorious. 

 

 

"Tell me, Dean, what do you fantasize about?" He asked in a deep voice.

"You! Your cock in my mouth, in my ass. You owning me" Dean answered obediently.

"Good boy. I'm going to make your fantasies come true, but first…I'm going to open you up for me." 

Dean breathed deeply, "Yes, Sir." 

Dean felt the cold slimy liquid dripping on his ass, sliding down between his perfectly round, hairless cheeks. Castiel had insisted that Dean gets waxed for today's session. Dean, being a good little fuck toy, had obeyed.

"So smooth for me Dean," Castiel purred as he traced a finger over Dean's rump, slipping over the lube and rubbing it around Dean's hole. Dean squirmed slightly under Castiel’s touch.

"Do it, please," begged Dean trying to push back on to Cas' finger, but unable to move because of the restraints. 

"Look at you…so desperate for me…so needy," Castiel smiled.

"Please, Cas…I want it," Dean pleaded as tears of desperation began to fill his eyes.

"You have been a good boy, you do deserve a reward," Castiel pushed a single finger inside Dean, pressing in as deeply as his finger and Dean’s ass would allow. Dean groaned as Castiel pulled back and pushed in again, slow and steady.  A few more fucks of his finger, before he adds a second, Dean stretching around them.

Castiel stood up, removing his fingers from Dean, who whined at the loss. He moved away from him to pick up a dildo stick, rubbing some lube over it before returning to where Dean was crouched on the floor, poking it at his entrance. 

"I want you nice and open for me Dean," he commanded as he pressed the slender dildo inside of Dean, who groaned loudly as it entered him. Castiel watched Dean’s reactions as he pulled it back and pushed it in again, over and over, slowly. Dean was moaning on the floor, quaking in need... 

"P-please Cas…I…I want you," he stammered. 

"Shhhh, little fuck toys do not complain...," Castiel instructed firmly, "…or perhaps you want the whip again?" He pulled the toy out of Dean and began to remove his clothing.  First, he peeled off his coat. Then he moved to unbutton his shirt, pulling it off him.  Finally, he kicked off his shoes, not once did he take his eyes off Dean’s perfect ass.

Standing over Dean he pressed his crotch against his ass.  Even through Castiel's pants, Dean could feel his hard cock, bulging against him. He sighed, wanting it so badly. He wants Castiel to ride him like a champion racehorse, to fuck him until he can't see, or hear…or even think.

Castiel pushed himself against Dean again…teasing him with his hard dick. 

"I'm going to take you, Dean, until you see stars, is that what you want? Would you like that?" 

"YES! I want it, Sir!" 

"Good boy," Castiel unzipped his pants behind Dean, letting them fall to his ankles and then kicked them away from him. With his cock in his hand, he slapped it against the pink flesh of Dean’s ass, teasing as it rubbed around Dean’s hole. Castiel suddenly dropped to his knees behind Dean, leaning over him and biting his bum, making Dean gasp. He reached underneath Dean to his balls, so smooth and hairless. His hand massaged them gently. Teeth still biting gently on Dean’s skin.

He moved his hand from Dean's balls, sliding a finger deliberately up and over Deans hole. With no further warning, he grabbed his cock and pushed into Dean, throwing his whole body forward and slamming into him with great force.

"Ugggghhhh fuck... Fuck!" Dean gritted out as Castiel was suddenly flush against him, his cock filling Dean. 

"Such a filthy mouth Dean," cooed Castiel as he pulled back slowly. "I love it. Love hearing you come apart. Let’s see just how filthy I can make you." 

Slam! Castiel roughly pushed into Dean. Harshly thrusting his hips forward, his cock probed deep and hard into Dean, but just once, then freezing. 

"Fuck! Shit," panted Dean, caught off guard – his breath uneven and loud. 

Castiel slowly pulled back again, then BAM. Thrust. Stop. 

Dean bit his lip and gasped. 

"Your ass is a masterpiece Dean, so perfect for my cock."  Castiel now hammered into to him, over and over. No stopping and starting anymore, just pure rough love. Hands holding Dean's waist tightly, giving him the leverage to plow into Dean. 

Dean's sinful noises, stroked Castiel, wrapping around him like a blanket. 

"Ungh.. Yes! YES!" He panted into the floor as Castiel humped into him, like a horny dog on a pillow, relentless and needy. "Jesus…Harder! Harder Cas! Oh fuckkkk!" 

Dean grunted as his ejaculation sprayed out below him. His untouched cock, strained and pulsed, before finally starting to go limp between his legs. He came just from the feeling of Castiel's cock penetrating him. 

Castiel wildly continued his assault on Dean's hole, his own rough breathing now filled his ears as he came inside Dean, almost passing out on top of him, exhausted, but satisfied. He slowly pulled his cock out from Dean, carefully untied Dean's feet and positioned his ass upwards.  Grabbing at his own pants behind him, he reached into the pocket pulling out a pair of pink panties. With Deans legs free, he easily slipped the panties over his feet and up and onto him properly. As Castiel’s come leaked from Deans aching hole, a small moist patch started spreading on the back of the silky panties. 

Castiel admired it for a moment. Before going to untie Dean's hands and remove the chain.

"Such a good, wet little slut for me Dean." 


	2. Educate Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is 18  
> Castiel is 28

 

"Dean, you are ten years younger than me, you can have anyone you want.. Don't waste your time"

"Well, it just so happens Castiel, that I want you." Dean confidently replied.

Castiel shook his head.  "You don't Dean, it's an infatuation - that's all"

"I just think you want me to work for it, hmm? You want me to chase you?" Says Dean his voice was dripping with lust. "I will... but you just better be ready, for when I catch you. ‘cuz once I get hold of you, I doubt I'd ever wanna let go."

Castiel didn't realize he'd been biting his lip, or that he'd gripped his desk a little tighter, or that something had awoken in his pants.

Dean winked at him before grabbing his bag and heading out of the door. "See you, next class... Sir."

"Mr. Winchester! Do I need to remove you from my class?" Castiel snapped at Dean. He and his friend Benny had been messing around in the back of the room.

"No, Sir," Dean answered, his voice oozing smoothness. He looked up at his teacher, eyes gleaming at him.

Castiel stared at him for a moment, before hastily turning away. Throughout the remainder of the class, he avoided interacting with his mesmerizing student.  

The bell rang signaling the end of class and Castiel watched as his students filed out. His nerves were on end as he watched Dean walking along with Benny to the front of the classroom and towards the door.

"Mr. Winchester, " he began as  Dean got closer to the exit. "A word?"

Dean smirked as he walked up to Castiel's desk. "Everything alright? Sir?"

Castiel rubbed the bridge of his nose, sending up a silent prayer for strength. "Do you realize you are failing my class, Dean?"

Dean’s cool bravado dropped as he looked at Castiel. "Failing?"

"Yes, if you fail this class, your overall grade average drops. You could be kept behind another year."

"Shit," Dean muttered looking down at the floor, thinking.

"Language..."

"Sorry," Dean absently replied. "What can I do?"

"You need to ace your final exam. I would advise you get a tutor."

"Couldn't you be my tutor?" Dean asked, suddenly looking up.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea, besides I am very busy."

Deans shoulders fell. "Right, of course. Sorry"

Castiel sighed Before he spoke it, he knew it was a bad idea, but he said it anyway.  "If you are willing to give up your lunch hours, I can help you catch up then."

Dean looked at him, surprised. "For real?"

Castiel rolled his eyes as he went to sit behind his desk. "Yes, for real. But I will be having my lunch and sometimes be grading. It won’t be as beneficial to you as getting a proper one-on-one tutor would be."

"I can't afford a private tutor," Dean replied sadly, looking embarrassed.

"Well, you can come along during your lunch breaks, I will try and help you catch up." Castiel looked up at Dean "Starting tomorrow?"

"Yes Sir, thank you!" Dean exclaimed. As he walked out of the classroom, he couldn’t stop the broad smile from spreading across his face.

***

Dean and Castiel ate lunch together every day, Castiel helping Dean with his studies.  At first, the whole situation seemed very personal and domestic, but as the weeks went on, Castiel noticed that Dean was flirting with him less and less. He seemed to have moved on, Castiel thought gratefully, because Dean was ridiculously good looking and his flirtations were - difficult to ignore. Castiel needs to continually remind himself that he was a teacher and Dean was a student. Castiel couldn’t have been more wrong.

Spending time one-on-one with Castiel, Dean began to realize that his 'crush' was not just a crush. He'd joked around and been flirty with Castiel in front of other students and he was struck with both fantastic and horrific thought. It was only after he had really gotten to know Castiel better that he started to realize - it wasn't an infatuation. However, at the same time,  he also realized Castiel could get into trouble if he was seen to respond to him inappropriately. So Dean changed his entire approach. He toned down the flirting and tried to behave in a way that would allow Castiel see him as an adult.

***

Everything was going as planned until a rival football team arrived for a game at his school. After his team won the game, Dean got into a fight with two guys from the losing team. One of them held his arms as the other punched him in the face, calling him a 'fag'. Castiel saw what was happening and rushed over to break it up along with coaches and administrators from both schools.

Once all of the commotions was over and the boys were separated by the adults, Castiel finally had a chance to really look at Dean.  That was when he noticed Dean’s bloody nose. As he walked him towards the first-aid tent for the players, he offered to drive him home.

"I'm fine." Dean shrugged. Embarrassed by the whole situation, he turned away from Castiel.

"Dean," Castiel began as he laid a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean turned around, looking at Castiel's hand on him. He continued to wipe the blood from his face and mumbled, "Fine."

Castiel drove Dean home, neither saying a word until they arrived. Castiel watched as Dean quickly left his car, almost whispering his goodnight... During his drive back to his place, he wondered what was going to happen with those two little shits who were beating Dean up. 

***

After a couple more weeks of working through his lunch breaks with Castiel and Dean passed his test.  He had just left the office of his guidance counselor where he was informed that he was back on track for graduation. Excitedly,  he rushed to Castiel's classroom to tell him the good news. He pushed the door open slightly and saw Castiel, his arms wrapped around a young woman - hugging her tightly. He backed away, letting the door click closed quietly. Dean breathed deeply, trying to compose himself, but the hurt hit him like a bullet to the heart. Feeling foolish, he turned and walked away from Castiel's classroom.  

The next day, Dean skipped Cas' class and at lunch, he joined his friends in the cafeteria. He was putting on a brave face when he saw Castiel halfway through the lunch period and realized that he looking around the dining hall, apparently searching for him. Dean threw an arm around his friend Lisa, who was sitting next to him as Castiel spotted him and approached.

"Dean?" Castiel looked at him.

"Sir?" Dean looked up.

Castiel saw the annoyance in Dean's face but had no idea what was wrong with him. "You missed my class this morning."

"I wasn't feeling very well," Dean replied in a monotone.

Castiel nodded, "Well next time you skip my class, have the manners to call the school." He narrowed his eyes at Dean as the latter shrugged at him.

"Come and collect your homework assignments before you leave today," Castiel commanded before turning and walking away.

***

At the end of the day, Dean's friends piled on the bus as he moodily made his way to Castiel's classroom. Unlike the previous day, before pushing the door open, he knocked and waited for Castiel to call for him to come in. Once entering, he glanced around the room and saw that Castiel was alone.

"Dean, why did you skip class this morning?" Castiel asked.

"I told you already."

Castiel shook his head. "And lunchtime? You were meant to come and see me to work on your studies."

"I passed the test, I don't need you anymore." Dean bit out angrily.

"What’s wrong Dean? You passed...that's good. Why are you behaving this way?"

Dean's face burned. "It doesn't matter, you said you have assignments for me?"

Castiel looked at Dean as though he wanted to say something but then thought better of it. "Here." He handed Dean a sheet, with the assignments he missed... "I'm glad you passed your exam, Dean. Since you don't need any extra help now, I'll expect you back in class tomorrow afternoon as normal." With that, he turned away from Dean and walked back to his desk.

"I saw you." Dean blurted out. "With that girl, yesterday...is she a student?"

"Excuse me?" Said Castiel turning around slowly.

"I saw you, in here with some girl."

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean. "And this is why you didn't come to class today?"

Dean pulled a face. "You sleeping with her?"

Castiel ran his hands through his hair, shaking his head. "God damn it, Dean, she is my sister. I am gay. You're acting like I'm cheating on you, but we are not together Dean...we can't..."

Dean stepped forward and cut Castiel off, no longer looking angry but now hopeful. "We can, we can Cas. Tell me you don't think about it. Tell me...and...and I'll leave you alone." Dean looked at Castiel’s eyes, searching. "I saw you hugging that girl, your sister...and I thought... I got it wrong. I'm sorry."

Castiel stared at Dean. He stepped back, shaking his head, turning away. Thoughts were racing a hundred miles an hour around his head. "Fuck," he muttered before turning back around to face Dean. Grabbing his face with both hands, he walked Dean backwards, until his bum pressed up against Castiel's desk. "I'm going to lose my job," he groaned, sounding defeated as he looked into Dean's hopeful green eyes.

A small smile began to appear on Dean’s face, as Castiel closed the gap between them, pushing Dean back slightly further on to his desk. Pens spilled from the desk on to the floor, mouths pressing together hotly as Castiel.. finally, gave in to Dean. Dean’s lips parted and his tongue brushed against Castiel's lips until his mouth opened to let Dean in - tongues hungrily tasting each other.

Castiel tried to pull back, but Dean had wrapped a hand around his neck and refused to let him go. He realized that Cas was starting to freak out. Holding eye contact and breathing into each other's mouths, Dean’s hand went the front of Castiel's pants. He could feel Cas’ hardness through the material.

"Dean," Castiel pleaded, voice in a warning tone.

Ignoring him, Dean rubbed over the material of Castiel's trousers

"Shit, we need to stop this."

"Do you really want me to stop? ‘Cuz  it kinda feels like you're into it?" Dean whispers.

Castiel felt Dean’s hand pressing over him, continually rubbing his cock beneath the thin layer of material. ‘ _Does he want Dean to stop?_ _No_ ,’ he thought to himself. He wanted to take off his pants,  he wanted to explore every inch of Dean's body...but Dean was his student. He was Dean's teacher! It was so...wrong. Maybe that's why was also so exciting.

Dean’s hands were fumbling at Castiel's zipper, holding his gaze as he pulled it down. "Tell me to stop," Dean said as he began to slide Cas’ pants away from his waist.

Castiel's arm raised to steady himself against the desk, eyes closing, head rolling back on his shoulders, as Dean took his dick out of his pants through the front of his orange boxer briefs.

Looking up at Castiel, Dean asked: "Do you really want me to stop?"

Castiel’s eyes drifted downward to Dean’s hand holding his cock,  waiting for permission. Castiel closed his eyes again as he whispered, "No." He pushed back and frantically began unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it from his trousers. and removing it. Knowing they were at a point of no return, he glanced at the classroom door. "Go and lock the door," he ordered.

Dean jumped down from the desk and hurried over to the door, listening for the lock to click. As he turned back to Castiel; he stared as the man’s pants slid down his body.

"Fuck...," He muttered, mouth going dry.

 

"Come here," Castiel commanded. As Dean walked over to him he uttered, "You...I shouldn't, but you drive me, crazy Dean." Pulling Dean into his waiting arms, he kissed him deeply.

Dean moaned into Castiel's mouth, in disbelief over what was happening. Castiel, his teacher crush, turned object of his affection was kissing him, pressing his hardened cock up to Dean's groin. Deans cock swelled instantly.

"Ugggh, fuck me. Please?" Dean desperately pleads, pulling a condom from his jeans pocket.

Castiel pulled away, looking from Dean's face, to the condom. He nodded, "Yeah."

In no time at all,  he was on Dean's jeans pulling them down. He spun Dean around and pushed his top up, touching his chest as he rutted against his ass, panting in his ear. Weeks, no months of building sexual tension and pushed down feelings of attraction were erupting from him and forming this suddenly undeniable need to fuck Dean, to hold him, to give I to him.

One of Castiel’s hands grabbed the condom from Dean. He tore it open with his teeth before rolling it over the end of his cock. He slightly leaned his body back so he could see what he was doing as he guided it down his cock. Then pressed up to Dean's hole.

"Shit..." Dean inhaled sharply as Castiel breached his hole, stretching him.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asks, slowing his entry.

"Yeah, I'm good, I'm good.." Dean’s voice was shaking. He might cry if Castiel were to stop now. "Keep going."

Castiel continued to push into Dean, slowly, hands rising again to push his shirt up. His head lolled back as he felt how tight Dean was on his dick, feeling a pleasant tingling in his stomach as he completely pressed himself into his young lover. His hands wildly ran over Dean’s chest, hot breath flowing over his back, as he pulled back and rolled his hips in again, building a slow pace at first.

"Oh shit!" Castiel couldn't believe what he was doing. The feeling of it being wrong dissipated as the feeling of it being amazing took over. He cared about Dean, was attracted to Dean,  and Dean only had a few months left in school. Maybe it would all be alright?

Dean steadied himself with his hands, grabbing for the wall, feeling so staggeringly full. His pleasure continued to build as Castiel worked his cock into Dean’s tight hole.,

Castiel’s need for Dean grew into a frenzy and he placed his hands on Dean's hips, picking up the pace, slamming Dean down on himself. He felt like an animal as he pounded into Dean, the pressure is building, the naughtiness of it, the excitement - the need to fuck Dean so good.

Dean was starting to groan and grunt and Castiel was suddenly very aware of how loud he was being. He reached a hand up to Dean's face, covering his mouth as he bent further over him, his chest pressed against Dean's back.

"Shhhh Dean…," he softly hushes him. "You need to be quiet"

Dean's moans are muffled into Castiel's hands as the latter continues to fuck up into him... It was fast, hard and totally erotic. Castiel was fucking his student in his classroom.

Castiel started groaning himself as he drew near to his climax. He hadn't had sex for over a year and he knew he wasn't going to last long. His legs were beginning to shake and his face was flushed as he tried to delay himself...fruitlessly.

He rested his face on the back of Dean's shoulder as he came, biting on Dean's t-shirt to stop himself calling out, he slowed as he milked the last drops of come from himself into the condom.

"Fuckk…, " He panted. He knew Dean was still hard and he gently pulled his softening cock from him, kissing the back of his neck. "Don't move for a minute."

Pulling the condom off, he tied the end. He pulled his boxers and pants back on before touching Dean's shoulders and turning him around. Dean’s breathing was still rough, as Castiel pulled him back over to the desk, sitting him on the edge. Dean's gasped slightly as his teacher wrapped a hand around his cock and leaned in to kiss him again. His hand was working Dean's cock as he licked into Dean's mouth, breaking the kiss to kneel neatly in front of Dean and suck Dean's cock into his mouth, licking around the head and down the shaft.

Dean felt floaty and numb as he looked down and watched his cock disappearing into Castiel's mouth over and over. "Jesus fuck!" He gripped the edge of the desk, "ugghh fuck." Dean was panting and moaning loudly again.. Castiel’s hand traveled up to Dean's neck...gripping it. Dean choked slightly as he spilled his come into Castiel’s eager mouth...

"Agghh." Castiel released Dean's neck, swallowing around his cock a few more times before letting it fall from his mouth. His eyes looked up to meet Dean’s.

Castiel was suddenly left wondering. What's going to happen now? Now he has given into Dean, fucked Dean. His worry must show on his face because Dean's hand came up to cup his cheek.

"That was better than every dream I ever had about doing that with you. You don't have to worry, I won’t tell anyone. No matter what, but please...it's not just a crush. I really like you."

"I like you too Dean, but we shouldn't do that again..." Dean's face dropped, hurt lining every feature of his expression until Castiel added, "Not till you've finished school.."

Dean relaxed and they smiled at each before straightening up and redressing, both thinking.. they could wait a couple of months.. right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely Jenni for being my Beta (She is checking all the chapters for me but I have only updated the first two at the moment)


	3. Pizza Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel covers a shift for his brother Gabe at the pizza take out he works at, not knowing that his last delivery would send him straight back into the arms of ex-boyfriend Dean Winchester.

 A loud knock at the door, before a deep voice, calls out "Someone order a pizza?" 

Dean walks over to the door and opens it. Cash ready in his hand. 

He freezes as his eyes meet Castiel's. Castiel the great love of Dean's life... They'd been lovers throughout college... But when Castiel had gone on to study journalism and had moved across the country when offered his dream job, he and Dean had called an end to their relationship.

Fast forward eight long years, and several failed relationships later and here Castiel was... At Dean's door. Holding an 'Extra Large Mighty Meaty' pizza. Mouth open in surprise and blinking stupidly as he looked into Deans face.

"Cas?" Dean stared at him as his voice broke uttering the name of the man he had never forgotten. 

"Dean..." Castiel tilted his head in wonder 

Dean lunges forward hugging Castiel tightly "Holy shit man. It's been what? Eight fucking years... What are you doing here?" 

Castiel looks numbly down to the pizza box he had somehow managed to keep hold of "I'm covering a shift for my brother.."

Dean looks at the pizza box. "Small world.." He chuckles "Do... Do you wanna come in? Or do you have to get back?"

"Actually.." Castiel stutters slightly "This.. this was the last delivery of the night. I have to drop the money back off with Gabe tomorrow. So.. I could.. if, if you wanted..." 

Dean smiles "Yeah course, come in.. you want some pizza?" He laughs.

Castiel smiles, Dean hadn't changed... So easy to talk to. "Sure," He says stepping in the door and closing it behind him. 

"I can't believe it's really you.." Says Dean as he takes the pizza box from Castiel and puts it down on the kitchen side. He turns to Castiel "How'd the journalism job work out?" 

"Great, for about five years... Then I moved back up here. Took a different job and stayed close to Gabe to help him and Kali with their son Michael. Kali was sick, she passed away and Gabe.. well. He needed me" 

"I'm sorry to hear that Cas," Says Dean "I'm sorry for Gabe too. I always liked him" 

"I know Dean" Castiel smiled sadly "How about you? Hows life treating you?" 

"I work with my dad, fixing up cars," Says Dean opening the pizza box and stepping back as the steam from the hot food wafts up in his face. 

Castiel, bites his lip before asking "It is ok that I'm here? You're not.. er..."

"Not what?" Asked Dean looking up at Castiel 

"Married? or er... With someone?" Castiel can feel the blush rising in his cheeks as Dean stares at him. 

"Married? No. No, I'm not with anyone.." Dean suddenly becomes very interested in the pizza again as he asks quietly "Are you?" 

Castiel smiled at Dean "No, I was in a relationship for a about a year, up until about six months ago.. but it turned out he was" 

"He was?" Asked Dean confused... 

"Married.." Castiel shakes his head at the memory's "I had no idea" 

"Christ.. what happened?" 

"I saw my boyfriend and his husband out for a meal when he told me he was working late.." Castiel laughs dryly "I was an idiot" 

Dean shakes his head and as his and Castiel's eyes meet he says firmly "He... He was the idiot Cas" 

 

Castiel's eyes glaze over slightly as he and Dean stare at each other... It suddenly feels like eight years ago and the air is thick with unspoken words.. and sexual tension. Somehow, their bodies seem to surge forward at the exact same time... Like deep heartfelt yearning was pulling them together like magnets... Their lips crashed together and they sank into the hot kiss with such a familiar ease, Castiel's hand claiming the back of Dean's neck and holding him tightly. 

After.. a minute - that seemed to last a lifetime, and yet was somehow not nearly long enough. Castiel realized Dean from his grip and pulled back, a small glint of fear in his face...

"I'm so sorry Dean... I don't know what.." 

"I kissed you," Said Dean shaking his head.. "And I'm not sorry"

Castiel looked up "But... I left. I moved away.."

"You got offered an amazing job Cas. I don't hold it against you for taking it. But.." Dean sighed

"What?" Asked Castiel searching Dean's face

"You said you came back after five years.." Said Dean "Why didn't you call? Or something.. anything" 

Castiel's face softened "I didn't know if you would want to see me. I wasn't sure I could handle seeing you again.. I.. I really missed you after I left. I know it was my decision but still... It was the hardest decision I ever made.."

Dean's face broke with something that looked like sorrow. "I feel the same way"

Castiel frowned "What do you mean?" 

Taking a deep breath Dean spoke words that had haunted him for eight years "I.. I was in love with you. It took you leaving for me to realize that... But I wanted to ask you to stay because even though I wasn't sure at the time, I felt like it was love.. for me at least. I wanted to ask you to stay. But... I made a decision too, Cas. That asking you wouldn't be fair, and it if you had stayed - it would have been just for me... I didn't think I could handle it, if you had stayed and it hadn't worked out, you would have missed this amazing opportunity to go after the job you wanted, because of me."

Castiel blinked, looking at Dean speechless. 

"I regretted it, for a long time. Still... But somehow.. fate has thrown us back together... So this time... I am asking. Stay?" 

"You never said that..." 

"I am saying it now. I know it's been eight years, we have probably both changed a lot. But... How often does something like this happen?" Dean motioned to the pizza box "Kinda feels like a second chance, don't you think?"

Castiel smiled, it definitely felt like a second chance, his eyes flicked up from the pizza box to meet Dean's gaze, so full of hope "I do" 

Deans face pulled into a beautifully happy smile "So.. will you stay tonight?"

"Yes," Said Castiel stepping forward again and kissing Dean "Yes I will stay Dean" 

Kissing all the way to Dean's bedroom, clothing dropping from them as if by magic. Castiel pushed Dean backward on to his bed and climbed up his body. Kissing him fiercely as he pressed his entire body down on to Deans.

"Fuck I missed you Cas" Breathed Dean as one hand slipped through Castiel's hair and his other climbed up Castiel's back.. touching as much of him as he could reach. Their tongues embracing each other, rolling over each other. 

 It all felt so familiar, so right.. Castiel rocking his hard erection over Deans, gasping slightly against the friction. Deans pupils were blown when Castiel finally came up for air and looked at him. For Dean having Castiel here with right now, felt like magic, his body was reacting to Castiel's every touch like it remembered him.. Remembered how good Castiel use to make Dean feel... 

"Cas.." 

Castiel was kissing along Deans neck "Hmm?"

"Lube.. condoms, in the draw.." Smirked Dean as Castiel pulled up to look down on him again. He reached across Dean to the small bedside draw and opened the top one to pull out the lube and condoms. 

He leaned up, so he was straddling Dean... He held up the lube and condom and Dean snatched the condom off him, ripping it open with his teeth and looking at Castiel as he held it against the tip of Castiel's cock...

"Will you?" Dean asks

"Fuck you?" Asked Castiel smiling, Dean nods eagerly "God yes" Dean's eyes light up and he rolls the condom down Castiel's shaft as Castiel opened the tiny lube bottle and squirted some on his fingers, once the condom was in place, covering Castiel's thick, long cock... He slipped down Dean and between his legs.. fingers going to his hole.. he rubbed some lube around Dean's entrance before inserting one slender finger inside of Dean, drawing a closed lip moan from Dean. 

Building up a slow pace with his fingers, working Dean open as gently as he could whilst loving every little noise the man beneath him was making, he soon added a second digit and finally a third, stretching Dean painlessly... 

"I'm ready, I'm ready" Whined Dean becoming needy and impatient "Please.."

Castiel leaned over him, as his fingers slipped from inside Dean, he kissed Dean deeply before leaning back again and lifting both Dean's legs up on to his shoulders, he reached down, grabbing his cock.. rubbing the tip of it over Dean... 

Dean was trembling as Castiel finally pushed the bulbous head of his cock past Dean's rim and inside him.. Slowly moving into him and curling his hips around to explore as much of inside Dean as his cock could reach... Felt like coming home, as he let his body slowly fall forwards so he could kiss Dean as he rocked into him.. Bending Dean in half and holding his neck for support Castiel... Loved Dean, loved Dean with every he had.  

For almost thirty minutes there was slow sloppy kissing, neck nibbling, quiet panting.. gentle after gentle thrust into Dean. Until neither could bear it any longer and needed the release. 

"Harder Cas. I need to come" Said Dean as Castiel's forehead was resting against Deans... 

Castiel leaned back suddenly, sweat-damp, breath haggard... Lifting Dean's ass up slightly to re-position himself, so that he could start pounding deeply and roughly into Dean, his quiet breathy moans, turning his overstimulated hole into a pleasure cave, with every thrust Dean cried out... 

"Fuckkkk Cas..."

"Mmmm" Castiel rammed into Dean now, needing his own release as badly as Dean "Harder?" 

"Yes!! YES... Jesus. Don't stop" 

"Missed your ass Dean" 

"Missed your dick!!" Laughed out Dean before the breath was ripped from him as Castiel hit that oh so sweet spot inside Dean and he was suddenly right on the edge. Somewhere between heaven and hell... "Fuckkk, fuck, fuck... I'm close... Ahhhh. Don't stop Cas!" 

Castiel couldn't even respond, grunting above Dean as he became holy focused on making Dean come.. and he was right on that edge with him... 

"Ahhh Fuuuuck. I'm. I'm gonna come..." Dean couldn't stop himself as he was thrown over the edge into bliss... He came hard, his come lacing out from his cock, up his own stomach in thick white ropes...

"AHhh... Shit... Dean" As Dean came, he'd tightened around Castiel, tipping him into his own exquisite climax. Filling the condom and still pushing slowly into Dean... "Dean.." He breathed out as he finished... His slowly softening cock, slipping from Dean and relaxing after a job well fucking done... 

Castiel took the condom off, and after placing a small kiss on Dean's lips, went to the bathroom to dispose of it... Before walking back into the bedroom and handing Dean some toilet paper to wipe himself off with... 

Then.. beautifully satisfied, the reunited lovers fell asleep in each other's arms, as naked as the day they were born... 


	4. Skin

Castiel is a professional masseuse for zensations. Today he has an appointment with his favorite regular client pro golfer Dean Winchester. But this is slightly different.. This is a home call... He is going to Dean's house.

No one feature makes Dean so handsome, though his eyes come close. A glorious forest green.. as if that were of importance, his eyes would be beautiful in any shade. From them comes an intensity, an honesty, a gentleness. What he is, what is beautiful about him, comes from deep within; it makes Castiel want to feel how his lips move in a kiss, how Dean's hands would feel on his body. Castiel's favorite thing about Dean, however, is his smile. Dean's smile can light up a room..  as if his soul shines through his skin.

It's safe to say, Castiel has got it bad - when it comes to Dean Winchester... From the first time he'd seen him.. He'd been smitten. Dean's bone structure was fine and perfectly symmetrical. It was manly, his lightly stubbled face.. the intense look he got in his eyes sometimes. He had the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks. He was completely perfect, as far as Castiel was concerned. 

After several massages - Castiel getting to rub his hands over Dean's back, down his strong muscular legs, over his broad shoulders.. with only a fluffy white towel covering Dean's sensitive areas.. it was starting to feel like it was this weird mix between torture and bliss. Getting to touch Dean like this.. but not being able to take it further.. or kiss him... 

He and Dean had talked a lot over the few months that Castiel had been massaging him, general things at first, golf, Castiel's job, movies that were coming out soon that kind of thing, they had become comfortable with each other. Dean told Castiel about a charity golf competition he was part of organizing. Pro golfers would be buddied up with children and have to complete a crazy golf course with the kids, all the money raised would be donated to a local children's hospital. Castiel's heart about melted as Dean explained it to him.. sure Dean's face was handsome alright, but he was just as beautiful on the inside too.

Castiel had believed, until recently that this was an unrequited crush... But then something had happened... That had changed everything. Dean and Castiel have exactly the same model phone. And somehow they'd gotten mixed up and Dean had left zensations with Castiel's phone, instead of his own. Aside from a few texts to his best friend Charlie that go on about Dean being gorgeous... Castiel had an old modeling photo of himself on there. It was almost five years old... But the thing about this picture - is that there is a very clear outline of Castiel's large cock through his pants... 

 

Dean does not like going to the massage parlor zensations, his first visit was because he'd hurt himself playing golf, an overly boisterous swing had left him with shoulder pain. So he had gone to zensations.. and there he met Castiel... 

Castiel had tousled dark brown hair, which was thick and lustrous. His eyes were a mesmerizing deep ocean blue with flecks of silver in the right lighting. His face was strong and defined, his features molded firm. He had dark eyebrows, which sloped downwards in a serious expression, that made something tingle within Dean. His usually playful smile was just infectious if Castiel smiled at Dean as he was powerless against it, he would always smile back, no matter how his own day was going, Castiel could cheer him up, by just a smile of his perfect lips, that seemed so ripe for kissing.

The only reason Dean went back to zensations was to get to see Castiel again, he actually didn't really like going to places like that, wearing only a towel in a place he didn't have control over.. anyone could walk in at any time... Sure Castiel was a fucking wizard with his hands.. and Dean always left feeling relaxed.. even if slightly frustrated, but there was always that slightly odd feeling of vulnerability as he undressed and climbed on to the massage table in just a towel... 

Picking up Castiel's phone by accident one day and not realizing until he was at home... Dean decided to call his own phone... Castiel had answered, still, at work - he'd not even noticed the phone he had wasn't his yet. 

"Sorry, I seem to have picked up your phone" Said Dean 

"That's alright," Said Castiel 

"Maybe.. er.. maybe we could switch back tomorrow?"  

"Sure, what time do you want to come in?" Asked Castiel assuming Dean would come into zensations... 

There was a pause before Dean spoke again... "Do you do house calls? I was thinking tomorrow evening?" 

So that was how it happened.. Castiel would be going to Dean's house, he was trying to not get his hopes up.. The conversation had seemed very flirty to him, but he'd fancied Dean for months, he wasn't convinced it wasn't just his mind playing tricks on him, thinking that Dean had been flirting with him... 

***

Pulling up outside Dean's house, Castiel took a deep breath, trying to calm the growing feeling of trepidation within him. He got out of his car... walked up the path to Dean's front door, stopped turned around.. walked back to his car... Locking it this time as he'd completely forgotten to as his head was crammed with thoughts of being in Dean's house, walked back up to the door and knocked.. what he hoped sounded like a confident knock...

Then he shook his head.. since when did he worry about how he knocked on a door.. 'get it together' he thought to himself.

The door opened and there was Dean, smiling softly at him. 

"Hey, come on in," He said calmly stepping back to allow Cas to pass him. 

Castiel passed closely by Dean in the doorway, he could smell Dean... He smelt of soap and mouthwash. He just smelt.. fresh. Castiel past him and moved into the room before turning back to check which way Dean wanted him to go as the hallway split into two different directions. 

"So I have your phone.. " Begun Dean pointing Castiel to the right "Sorry about that.."

"It's fine" Shrugged Castiel "Seriously, don't worry about it" 

"Ok.." Said Dean following Castiel in to his living room "There is something else I need to tell you.." 

Castiel's heart seems to hold its breath... 

"I won't be coming back to zensations.." 

Castiel's.. heart drops, of course... Getting his hopes up, was foolish. Dean notices the disappointment in Castiel's expression.

He laughs "It's not because of.. well. The only reason I went in the first place was that I hurt my shoulder and the only I kept coming.. " Dean looks at Castiel "Was.. to see you" 

Castiel frowns, looking up at Dean to check he had heard him correctly "To see me?" 

"Yeah" Dean scratches the back of his neck nervously "So.. picking up your phone by mistake kinda worked out. To get you.. er, alone sounds creepy - I just mean I wanted to see if you.. er.. were interested. I figured speaking to you about it at your work might get you into some kind of trouble... well, I wasn't sure.." 

Castiel hadn't realized how long it had been since Dean had finished talking.. until a hand reached out to his.. gripping it briefly before letting go again.

Dean was looking at him, gaze soft and steady on Castiel's face... 

"I really like you... I just don't like going to massage parlors.. But I was hoping if you wanted.. that we could still see each other?"  

Castiel seemed to unfreeze at Dean's touch "I would like that" He said quietly before laughing "I would really, really like that Dean" 

Dean blew out a deep breath, visibly relaxing. 

Castiel furrowed his brow at Dean "So this whole time... you've only been getting massages..." 

"To see you, yeah.. I thought to ask for your number after the first one might have been a bit .. creepy.."

Castiel considered this, maybe it would have been it had been anyone else... He licked his lips... "I would have given it to you... But... I'm glad things worked out this way" 

"Me too. Can I.. " Dean stepped forward "Would it be ok... If I kissed you" He asked softly.

Castiel smiled, his stomach twisting with excitement "Please do.." 

Dean stepped forwards... Nervous and slow. One hand rising to the back of Castiel's neck, the other resting on his arm. Not exactly a passionate embrace, but just light touches making things more intimate. His eyes burning into Castiel's as his face draws nearer, then his eyelids slide closed as he presses his lips gently against Castiel's. He grins against Cas' mouth, before calming himself and continuing to move his lips over Castiel's. Every kiss has a softness to it, but it's a softness that reaches through Castiel's skin, lighting his very soul on fire, breathing fast, heart rate growing faster.

Castiel feels dizzy. Dean is kissing him.. And it's... perfect. Dean pulls back to see Castiel's face. 

"I've been wanting to do that.. for months," He says slightly breathy... 

"Can't wait to see what else you've been wanting to do.." Says Castiel boldly, Dean quirks an eyebrow... 

"Oh really.." 

Castiel swallows.. chews on his lip for a moment before throwing a lustful gaze at Dean "As long as you'll still respect me in the morning" He smiles at his joke... And Dean laughs... Before stepping up to Cas again... 

This time... suddenly Dean's all business, pulling off Castiel's top and throwing it away to the other side of the room. Turning back to Castiel, fire in his eyes as he begins kissing against his neck, biting gently at Cas' ear.. slowly, his hands reach out. Castiel refrains from puffing out his chest in anticipation, knowing where Dean's fingers will soon reach, is enough. He can wait, he can enjoy this. He doesn't want to rush it. His head rocks back, the first tiny moan escaping his lips as Dean pinches at his nipple.

"This time I'm the one in control, so you be a good boy and don't move your hands. I'm gonna drive you crazy until you beg me to finish this. I'm gonna do every naughty thing to you, everything I've wanted to do since you first laid your hands on me.. until your mind and body explode" Dean's words ripped through Castiel like electricity. He swallowed and the hairs on the back of his neck prickled with nerves. 

 

Dean was all fingertips and light touches, pressing gentle kisses into Castiel's skin, gliding his tongue over and around Cas' nipples until they were hard little buds that Dean could suck on softly, rolling his tongue over them again and again... As his fingertips brushed over Castiel's cheek.. barely there and yet leaving a tingling trail behind. 

Castiel couldn't move even if he wanted to, Dean's fingers had short-circuited his mind in the best possible way. His tongue against his skin had every nerve on fire... This was the perfect storm, the thunder brewing within Castiel's throat.. erupting in low rumbling moans.. Where ever Dean touched him, it was like lightning sending shock waves through his body.   

Breaking apart, he pulled his own shirt over his head. Then with some kind of raw intensity, Dean made a move - like the pouncing of a cat on its prey... Pushing Castiel back on to the couch. Kissing him again. Their lips fitted perfectly-- as if they were meant for each other. Moving against each other, feeling each other. Dean grabbed the back of Castiel's neck, growling into the kiss as Cas whimpered in pleasure. 

  

From there on in it was all passion, intense, intoxicating. Dean finally starts moving things along and it was the complete opposite of his actions so far, so far it had been all gentle and light touches, teasing touches. But he suddenly and roughly had pushed Castiel downwards and seemed to lunge over him.. pulling desperately at his pants, tugging them off, boxers and all and dropping them to the floor. Then he tugs at his own belt, ripping it off and unzipping his jeans. He hooks his fingers under his jeans and boxers and yanks them down in one quick movement. 

"Wait.." Says Castiel suddenly "Do you have.." 

"Oh yeah, yeah" Dean gets up "Be right back" He dashes from the room, in his bedroom, he grabs a condom and a tiny tub of lube. Rushing back down to the living room. Only when he reaches the living room does it dawn on him it would have made more sense to just take Cas to his bedroom... But.. heat of the moment and all that... 

Castiel looks relieved to see the lube and condom. He looks up at Dean and watches as the man opens the wrapper carefully and slips the condom over his own cock - huh - guess he is topping then, Castiel smirks, he had, had dreams about Dean fucking him.. And now it was going to actually happen. 

Dean was back on him quickly, licking into his mouth as his hand goes between Cas' legs and a lubed finger finds Castiel's hole.. slipping it in he began to fuck into Castiel with it stretching him.. Castiel groaning beneath Dean... Mouth parted and eyes closed as he allowed the feeling of what Dean was doing to envelop him completely. 

A second finger joined the first and pushed into Castiel, Dean licking and nibbling at Castiel's skin, at his nipple... He pulls his fingers from Castiel, grabs the lube and coats his cock with a generous amount, rubbing it over the head before he looks down at Cas, who has opened his eyes and gives Dean a seductive smile, Dean presses his cock up to Castiel's hole and holding the base steady with one hand he pushes forward, a groan escaping him as he feels Cas clenching on him as he bottoms out.. Then.. with only a second or two to adjust, Dean begins, rocking back and forth into Castiel as though he'd been waiting for this moment his entire life and it was like he believed if he wasn't quick, he'd wake up and it would be a dream... There was nothing gentle about how he was slamming himself into Castiel now, there was nothing teasing about his teeth at Castiel's neck nipping down on his skin... It was raw and unfiltered lust, with every swing of his hips he was hitting the target, Castiel had gone from quivering and needy to just trying to remember to breath... 

This was Dean Winchester... Dean fucking Winchester bouncing up and down on him... This was one of those moments, he knew he'd remember it forever. Even if this turned out to be a one-time thing, which he hoped it didn't.. he would always remember getting with Dean... It felt amazing for the man he'd been fantasizing about for months to show him any interest at all.. and here he was, screwing Castiel senseless. 

 

 The leather couch growing sticky under Castiel's slightly sweaty body, it's moving back and forth as Dean fucks into Castiel... The sounds of skin slapping against skin, the panting, the moans... The sex smell that is rising from them like a morning mist over a lake.. Deans huge cock, hitting deep into Castiel...

Until Castiel is shouting out and coming hard between himself and Dean. Clenching his ass around Dean, who spills his own sex moments later.. basically growling out Castiel's name, as he comes. 


	5. Authentic - Angel and Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion by Atesia Eggleston
> 
> "I would love to read a first time where Dean and Cas are so human, in that they fumble, bump, and hurt each other unintentionally and it is not their best or mind-blowing, but they are into each other enough to work on it. You know, a bit more realistic."

Sam's been gone almost two days, he offered to go help Jody and Claire on a hunt, he'd text Dean earlier to let him know that there were more vampires that needed taking care of and he'd likely be gone another couple of days... 

***

Dean and Castiel are sat on a couch in the bunker, staring straight ahead, neither one meeting the eyes of the other... 

After a heated debate about risk taking - it had all finally come out, their true feelings for one another. They had kissed, hotly... But then Dean had pulled back. Remembering suddenly that Castiel.. was a man. 

So now they were both sat there in a stony silence... Both with erections, both having no idea what to do about them... Of course - they know.. what would help, but neither has been with a man before. So now, they were here - trapped together it seemed - thinking about how that would go... exactly. 

Dean tapping his thumb on his thigh nervously, as he tried to not look at Castiel...

"Dean?" Castiel chances a sideways glance at the hunter "Can we at least talk about this?"

"Yeah," He says softly

"Did you mean what you said or..."

"No, I meant it" Dean looks at Castiel sharply "I really meant it Cas... I just.. It's weird, right? This is weird? I mean, we've been friends a long - Long time. And I've never kissed a guy before and... it's weird" Dean turned his face away from Castiel again, cheeks burning slightly.

"Was it not enjoyable?" Castiel tilted his head looking at Dean, trying to process what the hunter was feeling. 

"Yeah" Dean's head turns slightly and his eyes dart to Cas' lips then up to Cas' eyes. "It was.. enjoyable Cas... It was just different"

"I have never kissed a man before either. But I don't see whats so different about it?" Says Castiel plainly "Lips, tongues, mouths.. its the same for either sex"

"You have stubble for one thing," Says Dean shaking his head

"Would you prefer it if I shaved?" 

Dean laughs "No, it's... It's not your stubble Cas. It's me. Ok?"

"Well, I enjoyed it" Castiel stands up and walks over to the mirror, looking at his stubble and running his fingers over it "I enjoyed it very much. I also meant what I said earlier, I love you"

Dean looked sheepishly up at Castiel "I know"

"And I would want to kiss you again" 

Dean can't help but smile at his angel, sometimes his difficulty grasping human emotions was plain adorable, like now - how could Dean deny him? 

"OK," He says quietly 

"OK?" Asks Castiel

"You want to try it again?" Castiel nods "Then... OK" 

Dean slowly stands up, Castiel turns to face him as the hunter paces toward him, as Dean makes it into Castiel's space. He suddenly stops, eyes resting on Castiel's lips before rising to meet his intense stare. And they both just stand there. Seemingly frozen, for almost a minute... 

Dean finally breaking the silence by saying "You know what.. I need a beer" 

Castiel frowns after him as Dean turns and practically runs from the room. Cas following him at an even pace to the kitchen. 

"Are you alright?" He asks as he reaches the kitchen to see Dean taking a deep swig from a beer bottle. 

"Yeah, I want.." He gestures towards Castiel "Just need a bit of dutch courage, that OK?" 

"Whatever you need Dean," Says Castiel watching him "We don't have to.. do anything.. you know"

"I want to. Don't you want to?" He asks meeting Castiel's eyes. 

"Yes. But if you aren't comfortable.." 

Castiel blinks in surprise as Dean rushes at him, crashing their lips together, teeth scrapping unpleasantly. 

"Sorry" Mutters Dean with his eyes tight shut against Castiel's lips. 

Cas smiles "It's alright" He brings his hand up, resting it gently on the back of Deans neck. Holding him steady as Cas parts his mouth and kisses Dean. It's a slow, loving kiss, tongues brushing over each other lightly. Dean tastes of beer, but Castiel doesn't care... It's Dean. 

"I do want you Cas," Says Dean as they break apart "All of you" 

"I've always been yours, Dean" Castiel sighs, forehead pressed against Deans... "Tell me... What do you want?" 

"I'm not sure exactly, but I'm pretty sure the kitchen isn't the best place to start trying to figure it out" 

Within a second they are both standing in Dean's bedroom. There are no windows and the lights are off, so they're stood together in the darkness. Dean feels Castiel's hands reaching for his own, Cas grabs it and pulls Dean towards the bed, they both settle on the edge of the bed. 

"Is this better?" 

"Yeah," Says Dean hand rising to Castiel's face to turn it towards his own, moving in for another kiss... They lay backward together, just kissing.. for the longest time. the desire burning and building up in each of them until their moaning slightly into each other's mouths, its Dean.. who suddenly presses himself up against Castiel.. so that he has a leg either side of one of the angels and he rolls his hips against it... His hardness pressing against Castiel's leg. 

They lay together kissing with Dean grinding against Castiel. Deans breathing becoming more staggered.. Until he starts to relax and his hands seem to move on their own... coming between himself and Castiel, lips breaking contact as Dean looked down to start unbuttoning Cas' shirt... Their eyes kept meeting, checking they were both ok with these new developments. Castiel watching intently as Dean reached his last button and pulled his shirt aside to expose his chest...Taking it all in, the smooth surfaces before kissing Castiel's neck, his head tilting backward to grant the access Dean needed to kiss along his neck and collarbone. 

"Jesus Cas..." Muttered Dean as his hands skimmed down over Castiel's skin. Castiel leaned back, arm-twisting behind himself to pull his shirt off completely before dropping it over the side of the bed. Then he pulled at the bottom of Dean's t-shirt, pulling it up over his head, Dean's hair spiking up slightly as it freed from his head. 

"More?" Dean asked softly, looking at Cas's pants to see if he was ready. Castiel nodded and Dean wasted no time, in a nervous and excited hurry his hands go to Cas's trousers and begin fumbling at the top button, he was shaking slightly, a combination arousal and fear... The button popped open and Cas moved to kick his shoes off before Dean tugged his trousers down his legs, before backing up and standing, to pull his own jean's down. Walking over to his desk and opening the top drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom. 

"We don't need a condom, Dean. Neither of us can get pregnant, and we are both medically fine" Said Castiel watching him. 

Dean threw the condom back in the draw and lingered there, facing away from Castiel. Cas could feel the tension radiating from Dean. He slowly got up and crossed the room. Dean turning to face him. 

Reaching out, Castiel skimmed his hand over Dean's bare chest... "Does this feel wrong Dean?" He asked softly 

Dean swallowed, before saying "No.." 

"Does it feel bad?" 

"No" 

"Then what are you afraid of? You know I would never force you to do anything you aren't comfortable doing.. We could just lie next to each other, like this... And I would be happy with that... Because I would be with you" 

Dean's eyes flick up to look into Castiel's and there is a tiny smile forming on his face "Never change Cas. You don't even realize how.. how amazing you are. And yeah... To just lie like this.. with you, would be nice... But I want more, I want to give you more... I want.. " Dean took a deep breath "Us" 

"I want 'us' too" Smiled Castiel 

Dean nodded because apparently there was nothing to say to that... Just a feeling... It was like a spark, igniting within him.. Something that just told him to stop wasting time... How many years had he already waited to tell Castiel how he felt about him.. How many times had Dean thought, he would never get to tell Castiel... Their lives were constantly dangerous, moving from one form of evil to the next and attempting to cleanse the world of it. 

What had been afraid ever achieved? 

Dean and Castiel got back on the bed, sitting facing each other, Dean's hand found Castiel's and he squeezed it. Before it wondered downwards to Castiel's boxers.. and hooked under the waistband, his hand's quiver against Castiel as he slowly rolls the boxer shorts down, Dean's heart is racing as Castiel's hard cock springs free... Castiel pulls Dean in for another kiss to take back Dean's focus, he knows he is nervous. But he knows Dean wants more... And he want's more, he has wanted this for so long now, craved Dean's human flesh, the taste of Dean on his tongue. 

 

Removing his own boxers, with some difficulty as he was still necking the angel... But kissing Castiel somehow calmed him.. gave him courage.. and he had suddenly realized he wanted them off. A single finger reached over and stroked down the length of Dean's shaft... Dean's dick seemed to chase after it as it retreated... He shuddered, he needed more... He lent up, pushing Castiel down so he can line both his and Castiel's cocks lined up and taking them both into one hand, he began stroking them together..

Dean rubbed his and Castiel's hard cocks together.. gripping them firmly and sliding his hand up and down... Yes, he wanted to fuck Castiel... But he just wasn't ready for that yet... How many gay or bisexual guys, have full on gay sex as their first sexual experience... How many straight people have full on sex as their first sexual experience? Its usually a building up process, you start with kissing, and then move on to hand jobs and so on... 

Dean was new to this... He wasn't going to rush into something he wasn't ready for... He didn't need to rush either, he knew Castiel would wait a million years if Dean asked.. And that made everything so much better.. Because he knew.. it wasn't just about the sex.. it was about the love...  

 

Dean was panting, harshly, Castiel's groaning under him.. Dean was using his hips to thrust up against his own hand and Castiel's cock, he was being slightly greedy, but Castiel didn't mind at all... Watching Dean coming undone like this.. was incredible. Dean was free in this moment, pressing himself up to Castiel... His breath was hot, his heart rate was through the roof and he was groaning. 

"OOOhh fuck Cas" He bit out as he reached his high... 

It wasn't the best orgasm of Deans life.. (Although it was for Castiel as the only other person he'd had sexual interactions with had killed him less than twelve hours later.. ) But it was the most meaningful... He'd overcome some self-doubts, he'd overcome his fear, he'd accepted that he was in love with his best friend, an angel of all things.. Castiel.. and he'd accepted, even more astonishingly that, Castiel loved him... 

Dean had come, first... hard and messy on Castiel's stomach... Breathy and exhilarated, he'd almost forgotten that Castiel was still hard under his fingers... His mind snapped back into the present and he looked down at Castiel's cock.. which was glistening slightly with his own come... Dean licked his lips, surprised by his own intense desire to taste it... His come.. on Castiel's cock... 

He shuffled back on the bed so that his knees rested between Castiel's legs.. and looked for a moment longer at Castiel's cock... He'd had many blow jobs in his life, but he'd never given one... He wondered what it would be like... But one look into Castiel's longing eyes and worry left him... He wanted to please Castiel... It was that simple really. He lowered his mouth over Castiel's dick... The angel gasping in surprise... He hadn't ever had a blow job before, and although Dean was inexperienced and fumbling slightly at the feel of Castiel's cock against his tongue. For Castiel, this was a whole new experience and it was immense... Dean's wet and warm tongue rolling over his dick, flicking over the head of his cock, tasting Castiel at the slit... 

Castiel couldn't look away... He was entranced by the sight of the hunter tonging at him. Those plump pink lips, sucking down on him. Less than a minute later and Castiel was moaning with no embarrassment at all, his skin was flushed, his face felt hot... He was sooo close... 

"Dean... I.. " He breaths deeply "I'm close" 

Dean pulls his mouth away and jerks Castiel quickly and firmly until he cry's out and spills into Dean's hand...  

Panting and smiling, Castiel opens his eyes to look at Dean "That felt.. amazing Dean" 


	6. Oh To Be Young And In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean have only been together for a few months when one day... Dean gets in trouble with a witch and she turns him into a teenager...

"She turned me into a frigging teenager!!" 

Castiel chuckles lightly as he listens to Dean ranting over the phone.

 

"It isn't funny Cas.."  

"It is rather amusing Dean... How old do you look?" Asks Castiel

"Like eighteen, nineteen. We have to find Rowena... She'll be able to fix me" 

 "Ok, where are you? I'll come and get you"

Castiel appears in front of Dean seconds later.. Looking at him questioningly for a moment. 

"Dean?" 

 

"Yeah, it's me... Stop staring at me like that..." 

"You look.." 

"Like a kid. I know" Snaps Dean.. "Take me back to the bunker, we have to work out where Rowena is" 

"I don't think you look like a kid Dean, you look like a young man" Castiel was staring at Dean. Dean was handsome normally, stunningly so.. But Castiel had never seen him like this before, so youthful and whole... 

In the few months, Castiel and Dean had been together, Castiel had become somewhat of an expert at knowing what makes Dean tick... But this was something that was affecting him, unexpectedly. 

"Cas... Would you stop?"

"What?" 

"Staring at me"

"Am I making you uncomfortable Dean?" Castiel took a couple of small steps into Deans space, smiling. 

Dean laughed "If you think you're going to get some twink loving.. think again" 

Castiel's face tilted to the side "That's not what I was thinking Dean.."  He says before reaching out to touch Dean and transport them to the bunker instantly.

***

Hours later, Castiel returns to the bunker after tracking down Rowena for Dean... He appears in front of him and Dean jumps...

 

"Cas? What the hell?" Dean's voice wobbled as he stared at the young man in front of him... 

"I felt bad for laughing at you..however funny the situation is. So I repeated the spell that was performed on you... on myself. And I have two doses of the antidote here.." Said Castiel, his own voice much higher pitched than normal... Teenage Jimmy Novaks voice, Castiel's words. 

"Wait.. you have the cure.. Give it to me then?" Says Dean standing up

Holding the tiny bottles out of Dean's reach Castiel smiles at him... "Not just yet Dean.." 

Dean frowned "Why the hell not?" 

"Aren't you .." Castiel bit his lip for a moment, staring at the floor.. "Curious? What it would be like.." he looked up at Dean "with us... like this.." 

Dean's face broke with realization "Castiel. You kinky, son of a..." 

The last word was cut off as Castiel put a finger to Deans lips, silencing him... Before moving his hand away and kissing Dean. His hands moving quickly to Dean's chest.

  

Pulling at Dean's shirt, the pair broke apart so Castiel could pull Dean's top up and run his hands over Dean's young skin, his toned chest rippled under his fingers... 

Castiel looked up into Dean's eyes... "Can we?" He asked with a cheeky smile. 

Dean licked his lips... "Yeah. But then I want the cure"

Castiel put the two small bottles of blue liquid down on the table and dragged Dean like an excited college kid to Dean's bedroom. Castiel pushed Dean into his room, hands grabbing at his top and Dean lifting his arms so Castiel could lift it over his head... 

"You don't have your tattoo," Said Castiel quietly looking at Dean's chest... 

"I didn't have it at this age.." 

Castiel frowned, looking at Dean "I hope it comes back when you take the cure" 

"You like my tattoo Cas?" 

"It keeps you safe. But also... Yeah I like it" Castiel smirked at Dean

Dean chuckled as he fell back on the bed. Castiel grabbed the bottom of Deans jeans as Dean worked his belt open, as soon as it was loose Cas was tugging at Dean's jeans, pulling them from his legs. As they began to come down he could see Dean was already hard. He grinned...

"I know you usually prefer to.." He paused "I want to fuck you"

Dean just laughed "Yeah alright" 

 

Dean had tried to hold on to his boxers for a moment, but Castiel had other plans and tugged them off - taking in the glorious sight of Dean's naked body for a few seconds before quickly shedding his own clothing and climbing up the bed, coming to rest between Dean's legs. Kissing up his thigh. There were scars missing from Dean's body, Castiel knew - he had every inch of Dean's skin embedded in his memory, every curve, every scar.. all of it. Part of why he was so interested in Dean like this.. was to see how Dean was at this age.. in what ways he was different.. to learn this other version of Dean's body... He wanted Dean... He had always wanted Dean. Getting to explore this version of Dean too... Was exciting. 

Dean was stunningly handsome as the grown man Castiel got to be with... But this younger version was different, handsome in different ways. Castiel knelt above Dean, hand falling on to Dean's cock. That felt the same. Hard and throbbing and thick. Castiel was full of lust as he lowered his mouth over Dean's stiff and swollen cock... licking it up from the base to the tip, before taking it into his mouth and sucking down on it. His lips sliding down the shaft as far as he could get, then sucking and moving his head up and down, all the while. Eyes pin focused on Dean's face... His young, beautiful face. Although Castiel had to admit, he missed Dean's stubbled chin and cheeks... He was good-looking, but his stubble... It just made him so damn hot. 

 

Dean was surprised by how horny his angel seemed to be.. But he was not going to complain... Castiel's tongue was moving wonderfully over his cock... What did he really have to complain about right now? It was odd, to look at Castiel in the younger version of his vessel, but he was still Cas, he was still the person Dean had fallen for. His hair was darker, a little thicker, but still had that irresistible bed head style that Dean found so hot. His eyes were a little brighter, but still that tempting shade of ocean blue, and they still had that intense and seductive stare as he looked up at Dean.  

After working Dean's dick in his mouth for a few minutes, Castiel's own cock was screaming for attention, painfully hard he pulls his mouth off Dean's thickness with a wet pop. He hooked his arms under Dean's legs and pulls him up so his bum is resting on Castiel's lap... 

Castiel lowers his hand towards Deans face, Dean obediently opening his mouth and letting Castiel lower a finger on his tongue.. Dean sucking down on it briefly... Before using his own saliva to wet it, as Castiel pushed in another finger, his free hand was slowing stroking Dean's dick, up and down. 

Two moist fingers find their way to Dean's ass... One pressing in gently, Dean's muscles stretching around it... A minute of pushing his finger in and out, Castiel adds the second... Dean's head pressing back into his pillow, with a small moan as both fingers reach deep inside of him...

Castiel glances up at Dean and in barely more than a whisper he says "Ready?" 

Dean nods, biting down on his lip...

Castiel retracts his fingers from Dean. Takes his own cock, with was pink and aching into his hand and holds it against Deans entrance... Leaning over Dean he slides himself inside with a groan... Dean's unbelievably tight and it feels incredible. Castiel moves slowly, so as not to hurt his lover... He pushes in a little then stops to let Dean open up to him... 

He lowered his face towards Deans and kissed him deeply as he began to move. Dean snaking a hand up Castiel's neck and holding on. 

As Castiel quickens his pace, his and Dean's lips part as they are both needy for air. 

"Shit Cas. I should let you do this more often" Breaths Dean as he becomes a shaking mess under Castiel

Castiel makes a noise of agreement and thrusts harder down into Dean... 

"Shit.." Deans eyes squeeze shut "uh yeah. Yeh!" 

Deans hand coming between him and Castiel's bodies... He grips his own cock.. beating it in his hand roughly, as Castiel was pounding deep in his hole.

The smell of sex and sweat is intoxicating and both men are now gasping and groaning out loudly.

Dean can feel it building, the tightness in his balls... "Ahhh fuckkk Cas... I'm gonna come... I'm gonna.. Ahhh shit" Castiel pounds down harder at Dean's words and Dean comes, it erupts from him and coats Castiel's chest.

Dean is groaning, as Castiel's pulls out of Dean's hole and jerks his own cock roughly, looking down at Dean's amazing body... He comes soon after with Deans name on his lips, spraying his thick, creamy come on to Dean's hole... 

"Fuck.." He pants out as he begins to wind down from his climax, bottom lip dragging over his top lip to moisten it. Swallowing as his throat felt so dry. He looked down on to Deans face, which was slightly pink and smiled. 

Dean laughed. "Well..?" He asked wiping his sweaty forehead.

"Well, what?" Asked a still breathless Castiel

"Was it everything you hoped it would be?" 

"I was with you, Dean... It's always so much better than anything I ever dared hope for. But... I wouldn't want us to stay like this. I would grow to miss your stubble, your scars.. that map out all the amazing things you've done... The people you've helped.."

"And my tattoo.." Reminded Dean voice humorous

Castiel laughed "Yes. And your tattoo" 

 

***

The next day, Dean and Castiel are back to normal, having taken the cures. Sam arrives back at the bunker... 

"So how was your weekend?" He asks looking between Dean and Castiel "I'm sorry I didn't call, figured you'd be making up for lost time like horny teenagers and that was not a scene I wanted to interrupt"

Dean glanced at Castiel and the pair broke out in laughter... Leaving Sam slightly confused...

  


	7. The Language Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College au..... Russian Cas, the boys working on the same degree, but the language barrier causes them to be shy towards each other until a miscommunication turns into a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English to Russian 
> 
> Hello = Здравствуйте
> 
> I'm sorry? = Прости?
> 
> I missed you = я скучал по тебе
> 
> I don't want to live without you = я не хочу жить без тебя
> 
> Also - Speech written in italic's in being spoken in Russian
> 
> (I tried to find Gifs of Misha/Cas - that looked right - his hair does seem to change length from one gif to the next, so you'll have to forgive me this <3 )

 

"I'm only herrre forrr tvo months, I exchange student. From Russia" Castiel said to the teacher as he signed in. She was a pleasant plump little woman with a friendly smile. 

"Well deary, just give me your name and we shall see who you are staying with while you're here" 

"Castiel Novak," He says looking at her, head tilted slightly to one side

"Alright" She stood up "Follow me, you're staying with Dean Winchester... I can take you to the dorm" 

Castiel nodded and followed her. Nervous to meet this Dean Winchester who would be his new roommate for the next two months. The woman leads him through a building to the dorm rooms... Stopping in front of a dark wooden door, she knocks. 

"Fuck off Benny" Comes a voice from behind the door, the little woman rolls her eyes and knocks again, louder. Castiel waiting just behind her... He can someone stomping around in the room behind the door, which suddenly fly's open... 

"I said, fuck..." Dean Winchester sees the woman, stood stern-faced at his door before his eyes pass her and find Castiel eyes "me.." 

"Mr. Winchester," Says the woman shaking her head at Dean "This is Castiel Novak, the Russian exchange student. Maybe try seeing who is at your door before you begin shouting profanities into the corridor" 

"Yeah, sorry," He said sheepishly looking again at the blue-eyed boy stood behind her "Hey or.. I mean Здравствуйте"

Castiel looked up, mild surprise showing on his face "Здравствуйте" He replied to Dean, smiling slightly

"You wanna come in? I'll clear your bed off, sorry I forgot you were coming today, it's a bit of a mess"  

Castiel tilted his head.. This guy was absolutely stunning, shirtless and toned - just gorgeous. He suddenly felt very shy.. He completely understood what Dean said... But Dean wouldn't know that... So he made a split second decision to play dumb... 

"Прости?" He looked questioningly at Dean

Dean bit his lip, not wanting to look like he hadn't been studying his Russian in front of the teacher, he just smiled and reached forward for Castiel "Yeah, course. Come on in dude" 

Alone in Dean's dorm room, Castiel looked about him. As Dean hurried to move a pile of books from the second bed for Castiel to sit down. Castiel pulled out a notepad and began slowly writing, pausing every so often and looking up at Dean. 

He finished and handed Dean the note 'My spoken English is bad'  

Dean read the note and looked up at Castiel "Well your written English is good" He shook his head, he was told that all the exchange students would have a basic grasp on English. But then he figured, he hadn't bothered to brush up on his Russian, so he couldn't really blame this guy. They had both clearly put it off. 

"Well, this is going to be fucking great" Said Dean shaking his head "Do you know any English?"

"Little" Said Castiel  

"Ok.. we need a back up.. stay... stay here a minute. I'm going to go get my friend" Dean tried to indicate to Castiel to wait and Castiel nodded...

Dean left the room and a few minutes later Castiel could hear voices outside the room... 

"Come on Meg, you gotta help me out here, I know you can speak Russian better than me... I don't know what to do with the guy" Said Dean

"Is he cute?" Asked Meg 

"Yeah... So?"

"Well then, why you bothered about talking?" 

"Shut up Meg, I just found Benny in bed with someone else.. I'm not interested in.."

"Oh please... That was like a month ago.. and it's exactly why you should be interested, show that dick ex of yours - you don't need him, you have a hot Russian guy in your room.." 

Castiel smiled from behind the door. So Dean was into guys.. and he thought he was cute. He quickly went to sit back on the bed and tried to wipe the smirk off his face when the door opened... 

Meg smiled at him "Oh he is cute isn't he" She whispered to Dean, who elbowed her

Speaking to Castiel in Russian Meg said

" _Hello, my name is Meg.."_

Castiel smiled at her " _Hello Meg, I'm Castiel.."_

_"Dean's Russian is not so good, do you speak English?"_

_"Yes,"_ He said smiling at the surprise on her face " _But he doesn't know that"_

Meg laughed. 

"What?" Asked Dean looking between them "What did he say?" 

Meg paused looking from Dean to Castiel " _Why haven't you told him that?"_

_"I don't want to make it easy for him when I know he hasn't been studying. I spent a lot of time with an English tutor before coming here.."_

_Meg nodded "Castiel, can I ask you a question?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Are you single?"_ She asked 

Castiel nodded. 

" _Do you like guys or girls?"_

_"Both"_

"I think you two are going to be just fine," Said Meg turning to Dean and smiling "He's nice"

"What is he saying?" Asked Dean annoyed 

"He is single" Meg glanced at Castiel as she went on "Who knows Dean... You and Cas here, both good-looking, single.."

"Shut up Meg" Laughed Dean rolling his eyes, before casting what he hoped was a hidden glance at Castiel "Can you tell him that I cleared out some space in the draws for him?" 

" _Castiel... Dean has just broken up with someone... He's going through a bit of shit time with it... I don't know if you like him.."_ Castiel looks at Dean, taking in those green eyes... He nods and smiles " _Well, just don't hurt him.._ _"_

"Zank you,"Says Castiel looking at Dean, before nodding to Meg. He picks his bag up and puts it next to him on the bed. 

***

The weeks past, Castiel admitting to Dean after a few days that he could understand him and Dean shaking his head and blushing bright red.. Dean had, spoken on the phone to his brother and father with Castiel in the room, thinking he couldn't understand his phone conversations, in which Castiel came up - mainly to Dean's brother Sam, who asked Dean if he was fucking his new roommate, to which Dean answered 'I wish'. 

Or any conversation with his father, who liked to remind Dean to always use protection.. Given that one 'narrow escape' with Amara a couple of years earlier. To which Dean responded that he, sadly wasn't sleeping with anyone. 

***

A week before Castiel was due to return home, there was a formal meal for all the exchange students and their roommates and the language professors. Castiel and Dean attended, glancing sideways at each other when the other wasn't looking. Until Meg came over and started talking to them, glancing back and to between them as she noticed all the eye-fucking that was going on...

The small talk lasted for a few minutes until she snapped and suddenly blurted out "You two have a room... What you both need.. is to fucking grow a pair" She rolls her eyes, smiling and walking away. Castiel frowns after her... 

He looks questioningly to Dean. Who shrugs. He would not be the one to explain the term 'grow a pair' to Castiel. Or what Meg by it.

At the end of the evening, Castiel went back to their room and Dean walked Meg back to her building, on the campus. 

"You like him!" Snapped Meg

"So? He is leaving"

"Exactly, you really want him to be the one that got away? I think you're going to regret it... Seriously Dean, don't you want to know if he likes you?" 

"Why? What good can come from that? Either he doesn't and I look like an idiot.. or he does.. and then he leaves anyway?" 

"You are forgetting... After I finish here in six months, I'm going to go and work for my father's company, in Russia. Why do you think I have to learn it? I didn't pick it for fun" 

"Great, why don't you go and make a move on Cas then?" Said Dean angrily "How does you going there, help me?" 

"Duhhh, you could come with me. I could ask my dad to get you an interview, and even if that busted up - you could see him, look for a job? And trust me... If he'd been looking at me all night, the way he was looking at you... I wouldn't be walking you back to your room right now... I know he likes you Dean, Jesus.. every man and his dog knows. You're the only one who can't seem to see it"

***

Dean pushed the door open and stepped into his room, instantly blurting out "I can't get you out of my head Cas" before his nerves could stop him. He looked at Castiel, heart-pounding "I like you" 

"I rrright herrre Dean if you vant me," Said Castiel from the bed, his accent making his words tickle up Dean's spine... Castiel's momentary surprise at Dean's sudden appearance and outburst vanishing and a soft smile forming on his face as he looks up, eyes sparkling at Dean.

  

Dean swallowed, his gorgeous roommate layout on his bed, topless... It was too tempting... And with everything he'd learned about Castiel over the last few weeks, he'd come to realize that... Castiel leaving was going to hurt. He would be returning home in one short week, leaving Dean behind... What if Dean never got another chance to kiss this beautiful man... 

He stepped forwards towards Castiel "I do want you Cas" 

Castiel smiled back at him "I vant you, Dean, verrry much" Castiel's eyes stayed fixed on Dean's as Dean moved closer to him, Castiel's hand slid down over his stomach slightly "I vant you like zis" he practically whispered as his fingers slipped below his boxers.

Dean licked his lips as he saw Castiel's hand disappearing under the waistband of his underwear.. he reached the side of the bed and leaned over Castiel... Smiling his way to the man's lips and pressing his own against them heatedly. 

 

As drag drags his lips away from Castiel he pulls him up against him on the bed... Castiel rising easily with him... 

"I vish forrr zis, vith you Dean. The only zing I vish morrre, is zat I didn't have to leave in a few days. Leaving you, going home... I vill miss you"

"Yeah, I know, me too," Says Dean quietly "I don't even want to think about that, right now" 

Dean and Castiel spend the next few minutes sensually exploring each other, tongues meeting, kisses layered on their necks, hands roaming over each other's chests, Castiel's traveling further down and giving Dean's ass a tight squeeze... 

  

The feel of Castiel's hand tightening on his ass, made a gear switch in Dean's head and suddenly this wonderful touching and feeling each other was somehow nowhere near enough. 

"Can I fuck you?" Dean whispered against Castiel's neck 

Castiel pulled his head back to look at Dean "Do you have kondoms? Lube? **"**

"Yes" 

Castiel smiled "Then yes" 

Dean moved away to the draw and found a small bottle of lube and a condom. He was already very hard under his pants... He pulled his jeans and boxers down and Castiel got a look at Dean's cock for the first time, it looked long and smooth and - tempting. He watched as Dean rolled the condom down his length... 

And then he was back on Cas, kissing him and walking him back to the tiny couch in the room... Cas falling backward over the arm of it, laughing as Dean climbed up and over him. He squeezed a double line of lube along his cock and smoothed it over the condom...

He looked into Castiel's eyes as he lifted his legs up, slipping his cock slowly between Castiel's cheeks and groaning at the fell of it. He used his hands to part Cas' cheeks and slowly and carefully guided his cock into Castiel.. pushing gently past the hole and deeper, their eyes seeing into each other as Dean presses in and then he lowers his lips to Castiel's and is kissing him sweetly. 

"I don't want you to go Cas" Whispered Dean as slowly rocked into Cas, pulling back gently and curling his hip back and forth to build a loving pace. With Benny, sex had always been, fucking. This was different... Somehow, with Castiel, it wasn't about the destination, it was about the journey, the moving together, their breaths mingling in the air between them, their tongues lavishing one another, Deans hands holding around Castiel's neck, fingers exploring through his hair slightly...

As Castiel's hands held on to Dean's waist and gently pull him in, deeper... Both gasping and panting, as Dean builds up the pace, rolling his hips so he reaches far into Castiel. Both getting slightly sweaty, both breathless and moaning... It wasn't the 'fucking' Dean was used to, it was so much more... It felt grown up, meaningful... His heart almost bursting as he looked into Castiel's eyes to see him looking back... It had never been like this with Benny. 

Something else was happening here, like the meeting of two souls... Dean came, hot and heavy in Cas' ass, caught by the condom. Castiel hadn't come yet... So Dean gently pulled out and lowered his face down, the position was not comfortable - but Dean wasn't sucking on Castiel's hard cock for more than a couple of minutes before the Russian came down his throat gasping out Dean's name... 

After getting cleaned up, Dean climbed into his bed and moved right over by the wall indicating for Castiel to join him... Which he did and they lay, Dean facing the wall and Castiel curled around him, hugging on to him like he may vanish if were to let go... 

"я не хочу жить без тебя," Says Castiel quietly as Dean's eyes closed

***

Six weeks later... 

Castiel hears a knock on his door. He swallows down his nerves, its only been six weeks... How much could have changed in six weeks... He walks steadily over to the door and turns the handle slowly... Looking up into Dean's bright green eyes... 

"Castiel," Says Dean, looking the man up and down "You changed your hair" Dean smiles as he steps forward into Castiel's room and cups his face in his hands, kissing him. Before pulling back just enough to say "я скучал по тебе"

"I missed you too, Dean" 

Dean smiles at Castiel "я не хочу жить без тебя" 


	8. Fake Fiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was based on an idea by Andy Winchester.
> 
> Dean and Cas do a fake proposal in a bar for free drinks but then realize they love each other...

It all started with Sam Winchester... Sam had suggested the game.. and things just... escalated. 

It's Friday night, and Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Jess are out at a bar, the drinks are flowing and the group starts playing truth or dare. And then Castiel picked dare.

"I dare you to pretend to be engaged to Dean, and try and get a free drink," Said Jess smiling at him

"Hey?" Said Dean "That's like a dare for me too"

"And?" Said Sam laughing "Are you saying, that you... Dean Winchester - are refusing a dare?" 

Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother... He and Castiel were both bi-sexual, they had been best friends for years... He could do this... "Hell no, Dean Winchester does not back down from a dare... I'll do it.." He looked at Castiel, who was laughing and shaking his head.

"Fine," Said Castiel "What do we have to do?" 

Jess laughed, loudly.. way too loudly before standing up and putting her hands over her mouth in mock surprise "OH MY GOD GUYS!!!" She clapped her hands in front of her "CONGRATS!!!" 

Sam, catching on, stood up to and grabbed a surprised Dean and pulled him up into a hug... "I'm so happy for you Dean!" Deans face burned bright red as he noticed a dozen people around the bar looking their way... Sam released him and looked around "Sorry everyone... It's just... My brother just got engaged..." He pulled Castiel up now too hugging him "To my best friend" 

There were a few surprised faces around the room, but then someone started clapping... And pretty soon everyone around them was clapping and congratulating Dean and Castiel... 

"You guys are adorable, congratulations" 

"Congrats guys" 

People kept shouting congratulations at them and then.. then.. a woman in a striking red dress who was stood at the bar shouted "KISS"  

Jess smirked as she watched Dean turn even redder. 

Castiel caught Dean's eye, the unspoken question ringing out clearly between them.. as the people in the bar around where they were stood - encouraged by Sam started to chant "Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss"

Dean closed his eyes, taking a deep breath... Ok. So it's not like Castiel was ugly, on the contrary Cas is hot, and when Dean first met him... He would have hit on him straight away... except - Cas was Sam's friend, so Dean had been 'good' and over time... He and Castiel had also become close friends. He could do this... 

He opened his eye's and smiled cheekily at Castiel "Well babe... I guess we should give them what they want" He said playfully as one hand rose to Castiel and gripped the back of his neck pulling him forwards towards Dean... 

Castiel smiled and his own hand rose up to Dean's hair, his fingers threading into it as he and Dean closed the gap between them. Their lips finally met... 

The world stopped... The noise stopped. Everything went dark. Dean suddenly felt like he and Castiel were the only two people on earth. His thumb brushed over Cas' cheek tenderly. Nothing else mattered... Castiel's kiss was.. deep and hot. AND holy shit! Dean was getting aroused... Fuck. Cas is his friend. 

 

Dean pulled back, breathless. Hoping no one noticed the slight tenting in his pants from his semi. 

Castiel felt a spike of disappointment when Dean pulled away, he'd thought... He had really enjoyed the kiss with Dean - it had felt natural. Hot. 

Sam and Jess stood beside them, silent. Eventually, the crowds 'whit wooing' and cheers died off and the bartender gave their group a free pitcher of beer. 

"I believe... that's challenge accepted and executed" Laughed Castiel after a while. They carried on drinking and chatting, with Castiel and Dean glancing at each other when the other wasn't looking. 

***

Later that night at Dean's house. 

"I'm telling you, dude, he was totally into it," Said Sam to Dean after Jess had fallen asleep on Sam's lap. 

"Yeah right" Said Dean trying to remain calm 

"And so were you," Said, Sam. Dean frowned "Oh come on Dean. We all saw it.."

"Shut up Sam" 

"So you were?" Pressed Sam watching Deans reaction when Dean didn't speak Sam continued "You know.. It's ok... Like with me... He is my friend, you're my brother... If you guys like each other... Its cool - Just don't screw it up" 

Dean thought about it for a few moments "You'd really be ok with it?" 

Sam smiled as though he'd won a great victory "Of course! So.. What are you going to do about it?"

***

Castiel stripped out of his clothes, his mind full of thoughts of Dean, how their tongues had brushed together and how it had felt like electric - the excitement that had coursed through him, his embarrassing erection as a result of the kiss, it wasn't like he could have helped it... He had always found Dean attractive. His cock was already hardening just from the memory as he stepped into his shower. The hot spray hitting his body and flowing down him... He washed his hair and rubbed down his body with a large bar of coconut soap... 

 

He fell into bed naked half an hour later, feeling an odd mix of guilt and satisfaction after having stroked himself off in the shower to thoughts of Dean... 

***

The next afternoon, Saturday... 

Castiel was still slightly hungover when he heard a knock at his door, he rolled out of his bed and grabbed his dressing gown, throwing it over himself before going to answer the door... He glanced through the peephole and his heart skipped as the beautiful face of Dean Winchester waited on the other side of the door... 

  

He opened the door "Hello Dean"

"Hey, Cas... Can.. er.. Can we talk?" Said Dean, his eyes wondering down Castiel's bare chest for a moment before flicking back up to his face. 

"Of course, come in" Said Castiel. Moving to the side so Dean could pass him "Everything alright?" 

Dean walked into the middle of Castiel's front room before turning back around to look at him, he suddenly looked a little nervous... 

"You know something changed.." Dean blurted out, sounding desperately hopeful "When we kissed last night? It wasn't just me... right?" 

Castiel looked at Dean, surprised "No, It wasn't just you Dean... Truth is, I've always thought you were hot. But Sam told me, you hit on everyone.. and when you didn't hit on me. I guess I thought you didn't see me that way" 

"Wha??" Dean frowned "Course I do... I just.. But you were Sam's friend and I didn't wanna cross some line or something like that..." 

"So you do.."

"Do what?" 

"See me like that?" Asked Castiel looking at Dean like he was trying to solve a puzzle

"Are you kidding? Course I see you that way - you're ridiculously hot!"

Castiel smiled, cheeks reddening as he stepped slowly towards Dean, his eyes panning up from the floor as he stopped in front of Dean... "So.. what now?" 

Dean's eyes flicked up to meet Castiel's - the air was suddenly filled with sexual tension. 

Careful to not say anything too bold, Dean decided to give the control to Castiel by saying "Whatever you want" 

Castiel bit his lip, with a soft chuckle "I want you" 

Dean and Castiel closed the gap between them so fast it was like magnets pulling them in, their lips crashed together and the sparks ignited - Fireworks. It was like a chemical reaction... Everything heating up so fast.. Castiel was very aware that under his dressing gown he was naked... He could feel his thickening cock twitching in interest... 

Dean broke away "You wanna.. I mean.. we don't have to.."

"Bedroom?" Asked Castiel confidently 

A wicked grin spread across Dean's face and Castiel took that as a yes, and grabbed Deans hand to drag him to his bedroom... Dean Winchester... Holy fuck... He had jerked off to Dean less than twenty-four hours ago, and now here he was, leading Dean to his bedroom... 

They reached Castiel's bedroom at the same time Castiel had a sudden thought " Er... Dean, Sam..."

"He knows.. well he knew why I was coming round, he told me not to mess it up - but he is ok with it... Apparently, our kiss was very convincing last night" 

"It wasn't an act..." Said Castiel smiling, hands wondering over Dean's chest again now that he knew his friend wouldn't mind. Castiel slowly glided his hands over Dean's top under his jacket and worked his hands over Dean's shoulders so his jacket slid down his arms to the floor... 

Dean's eyes were ablaze with desire as he looked at Castiel "I actually kinda wish Sam had said something sooner.. " 

"Me too" Castiel's lips met Dean's again as his fingers flowed down to the bottom of Dean's t-shirt, Castiel pulling away slightly so he could lift the top over Deans head, he took in Dean's smooth chest.. "definitely"

Castiel grabbed Dean by the hip and spun him around, lips instantly at his neck, nibbling up to his earlobe... His hands fumbling at the belt in Dean's jeans... "I want you, Dean?" 

Dean understood what Castiel had said to be a question, and from his sudden position and the way Castiel's wandering hands had opened his jean's in record time and the way his free hand was now slipping under Dean's jeans so that they fell down his legs slightly, as Cas began to explore under the waistband of Dean's boxers.. travelling down, Dean knew exactly what Castiel was asking.. and his cock swelled as he pictured it.. 

"Take me then..." He said in a husky tone.

Castiel licked a strip up his neck in response and his other hand traveled up over Dean's skin, leaving a trail of sensitive nerves on fire, to his mouth... Dean opened his mouth and sucked in two of Castiel's fingers, rolling his tongue over them... 

 

"Mm fuck you are so hot Dean.." Castiel purred in his ear as he wrapped one hand over Dean's hard cock under his boxers... Unable to answer with Castiel's fingers still in his mouth Dean responded by pressing his ass back up against Castiel's crotch... Castiel began stroking up and down Dean's dick with his hand, Deans soft little groans vibrating on his fingers. Cas' cock was rock hard by now, and he continued what Dean had started by pressing it up against his bum and rolling his hips up and down for some contact. 

Fairly soon though Castiel wanted more... He removed his fingers from Dean's mouth and walked him forwards, pushing him back down so he was bent over the bed... He pulled his dressing gown off and threw it away and then pulled Dean's boxers and pants fully down to his ankles. 

Castiel ran his hands over Dean's back, which arched up to the touch... "I can't believe this is about to happen," He said softly...  

Dean turned his head round to look back at him "I know.. But... Cas... You know it's not just .. this.. right?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Castiel

"Like, I really want to do this with you.. but it isn't just about the sex... I really like you... And had Sam said something earlier about him being ok with.. well with there being an 'us' - I would have asked you out first.. on a real date.."

Castiel smiled, heart, growing at Dean's wonderful words "I would have said yes..." 

"So you know.. This is not just. sex... I want all of it. Dates, dinners.. all of it.. with you" 

Leaning over Dean and placing a kiss on his back Castiel whispered "Me too Dean.. " Castiel's cock brushed against Dean's ass and he closed his eyes... "But right now... I really want this, do you?" 

"Fuck yeah," Said Dean smiling "I can feel how much you want it.." He laughed "I do too, I can take you out on a proper date later, yeah?"

Castiel's hand squeezed Dean's butt check as he said "You bet your ass" 

"I'm more interested in what you're doing to my ass right now" Smirked Dean, as Castiel's fingers traced over him. 

"Ok," Said Castiel softly.. and somehow.. what had begun as a raw intense desire to fuck.. had changed.. into a desire to simply be with Dean. It wasn't just sex, Dean had literally said those words... He wanted more.. a relationship... So Castiel carefully slipped his hand between Dean's checks and gently pressed a finger.. into his new boyfriend's hole... His.. _boyfriend._

Dean made a muffled sound in his throat as Castiel began to work him open, after a while adding a second finger and stretching him. His thoughts consumed by Dean being his boyfriend... He suddenly felt like the position was all wrong.. He wanted to see Dean's face, be able to kiss him. 

After stretching Dean's hole for a few minutes Castiel pulled his fingers out "Lube... Condom" He said in answer to Dean's questioning look "Turn over?" 

"Yeah.." 

Castiel pulled open a draw on his dresser and got a condom out and a small tub of lube... He opened the condom and rolled it down his lengthy cock as he watched Dean roll over on the bed on to his back... He squirted the lube into his hand and rubbed it over himself as he walked back over to the bed, tossing the lube bottle into a chair... 

He climbed up the bed, lifting Dean's legs with him, leaning over to kiss Dean sweetly "Ready?"

Dean smiled and nodded. And Castiel guided his thick cock to Dean's hole and begun pressing in, looking into Dean's forest green eyes as he sunk into him with a low moan. 

"Oh, shit Dean" He breathed. He leaned over Dean again and kissed him, tongues meeting this time in a hot needy kiss "You feel amazing" 

"Mmmph" Was all Dean could manage as Cas begun rolling his hips, reaching himself deeper and deeper inside Dean.. as he held his head in his hand and kissed him... 

Dean's legs raised up over Cas' shoulders meant he could bury his dick deep within him brushing over Dean's prostate with every roll of his hips...

It wasn't 'fucking' it was - making love... slow.. cherishing, gentle and Castiel and Dean rocked together like that for almost half an hour, just enjoying the intimacy of it, the feel of each others body's against their own - until they were sweaty and desperate for release... 

Castiel started to pick up the pace, thrusting more now, rather than rolling movements... Dean reached between them and stroked his own dick... He so badly needed to come.. to feel the exquisite relief he knew was so close. 

"Fuckkk Dean.. you close?" Panted Castiel as he pushed into him again, still building on pace and power.

"Yeah... Don't stop. So good Cas" His eyes rolled back as Castiel hit that perfect spot again.. "Don't stop... Fuckk"

"I'm gonna come..." He ground out.. as he thrust into Dean's warmth "Shit... I'm... I'm coming.. Oh Fuck"

"Yes!" Dean came in his hand, and on himself as Castiel spilled inside him... It was hot... But it wasn't 'fucking'... Dare he think... It could be love... 


	9. The Dancer

**Castiel**

It's Saturday morning.

Castiel's alarm goes off at eight am. His day starts with a quick set of push ups, sit ups, star jumps, stretches and a hundred jump ropes. Then he hits the shower. Nair hair removal cream to get rid of those few straggling chest hairs, face scrub, face mask, wash body, wash hair, wash off face mask, get out the shower, brush teeth, moisturize and spray on deodorant.. dry hair, shave leaving some stubble. Get dressed. Have breakfast, fruit, and oats with a coffee. 

 

**Dean**

Dean's day starts, over three hours later than Castiel's, he rolls over in his hotel bed, and see's that he didn't close the curtains the night before, feeling dizzy and nauseous Dean gets out of bed, stumbles over the trainers he kicked off the night before and almost pulls the curtains down trying to close them.. Then he sways his way to the hotel bathroom, relieves himself and flushes the toilet. He leans over the sink to splash water over his face and is overcome with the need to be sick, he turns - reaching the toilet just in time. After washing his mouth out with water Dean goes back to bed.

 

***

**Castiel**

Castiel went to work, his day job at the gym as a fitness class instructor. He teaches two one hour classes and heads home, where he will take another shower before having some dinner. He is working tonight too.. His secondary job as a stripper earns twice what his fitness classes pay. But he figures, he would have to work out anyway, to look good enough to continue working as a stripper.. so why not get paid for that too. The two jobs go well together and he enjoys both of them. His job this evening, booked by a Gabriel Shurley to surprise his fiance Sam, a striptease and private dance.  

**Dean**

Dean slept for a few hours longer. Sam's wedding wasn't till the next day and Dean didn't have to do anything today except recover from the bachelor party he'd organized last night. he felt it was genius giving everyone the day in between to recover and he had no plans other than to sleep all day. But now. He was hungry, so he crawled out from under the sheets and went to the bathroom. Getting a quick shower before thinking he'd head down to the hotel restaurant to get some dinner. He came out of the bathroom and was getting dressed when he heard a knock on the hotel door. Fastening his pants before he went to open the door. He expected Sam, or maybe Gabe. But he opened the door to a handsome man he'd never met before. 

**Together**

"Mr. Winchester?" 

Dean stared at the man, damn he was good looking, dark hair, blue eyes, pearly white teeth that he bit over his lip, making something twitch inside Dean. Snapping out of his lust filled staring at the man, Dean managed a weak nod. 

"I will be your entertainment for the evening," Said the man confidently stepping into Dean's hotel room. 

"My.. entertainment?" Asked Dean trying desperately to stop his brain taking his mind to the thing his dick was hoping the man meant. 

"Yes, this was all arranged for you, by a Gabriel Shurley? I will just set up.. My name is Castiel by the way" Castiel moved to set up an iPod and speakers and then turned back to Dean who was watching him like he had two heads. He pulled a chair into the middle of the room and motioned to Dean to sit down. 

As Dean sat down, it occurred to him that his soon to be brother in law must have arranged this as a thank you for taking care of the party the night before. Dean smirked.. thinking 'Thank you Gabe' as Castiel clicked play on the iPod. Earned It -By 'The Weekend', started playing and.. Castiel began dancing, not just dancing.. but moving in a way that made Dean squeeze his knees closer together as he watched the man move. Slow and sultry. Moving, rocking his hips from side to side. 

  

It was when Castiel began slowly removing his belt that Dean's heart rate picked up.. Damn.. This guy was going to strip for him.. And Castiel did.. His belt whipped out from his pants. He caught Dean's eyes and held contact as he danced, slipping his jacket off and letting it fall away to the side of the room.. steadily unbuttoning his shirt.. rolling his hips, dropping down to the floor and moving in a way that made Dean chew slightly on his bottom lip. Watching Castiel moving in front of him.. All he could think.. was 'thank you, Gabe..' over and over in his mind. 

Castiel moved with balance and erotic grace.. his chest ripping with beautiful muscles and tan skin. Dean couldn't tear his eyes away. He could feel himself getting warmer, feel a desire to touch growing within him.. And when Castiel was down to just his underwear, he wiggled his ass at Dean. And Dean felt a swelling in his pants. The song was hot, Castiel was hot. it was all too arousing. And then. Just as Dean thought it couldn't get any worse. This beautiful torture. Castiel turned back to face his him.. Walking towards him he swung a leg over Dean, straddling him.. And holy shit.. he was giving Dean a lap dance. His arms around Dean's neck, swinging his neck and hips back, he ground down... and. 

  

"Oh, Mr. Winchester.." Castiel had frozen and Dean knew why... Dean's erection was pressing into his leg... 

"Shit... I'm sorry.." Said Dean, face burning and wiping a hand over his warming forehead... 

"It happens but maybe I should go now..." Said Castiel standing up "I doubt your fiance would be happy for me to continue..."

"My.. Wait.. what?"

"Your fiance... Mr. Shurley.." 

Dean laughed "I think there has been a mix up.. I'm Dean Winchester... My brother Sam is getting married... Not me"

"Oh.. Oh!" Said Castiel looking about him wildly "Oh my god... I am very sorry" 

"Don't be... I.. er.. Enjoyed your performance.."

Castiel laughed now too, relaxing slightly "I noticed" 

Dean blushed again "Sorry.." 

"It happens.. a lot actually... But usually with the right client... I can't believe I mixed your rooms up" 

"Don't worry about it, I don't think Sam would. This wouldn't really have been Sam's thing... And that's nothing against you... Your... Well, you're really.." Dean stumbled over his words as he tried to think of the right thing to say...

"I am really..?" Asked Castiel as he watched Dean

"Hot.." Blurted out Dean "You are really hot.."

Castiel smiled "Thank you, not so bad yourself.. " Castiel looked at Dean, he really wasn't... He hadn't really allowed himself to appreciate it before... But Dean was hot... Now that Castiel knew Dean wasn't getting married.. and was in fact.. single... He allowed himself to look... Realising suddenly he was still in his underwear Castiel took a step back, towards his clothes...

"I should... go," He said glancing back to his clothes on the floor.. Then back to Dean, who was still eyeing him hungrily "I am sorry for the mix up.. Dean"

Hearing his name on Castiel's lips... Dean bit down on his lip before doing something he knew.. he shouldn't really... 

"You..." He paused "You don't have to.. I mean, of course, if you have somewhere to go... But you are welcome to stay, have a drink and.. well... whatever... If you wanted?"

Castiel knew sleeping with a client was not allowed... But then... Dean wasn't a client... He cocked an eyebrow... "Stay and.. whatever? What did you have in mind?" 

Dean took a step forward, breathing heavily "Would you like a drink?" He asked... His voice loaded with double meaning... 

"I.. erm.." Temptation was high. He could still see the swell of Dean's cock in his pants... He could see the lust in Dean's eyes, his pretty plump lips parted slightly... He had nowhere else to be tonight... Why not stay... Dean clearly wanted sex, and Castiel hadn't gotten laid in almost eight months... "Sure," He said finally... 

Dean smiled moving away from Castiel to the room's mini bar... "What would you like? Beer? Vodka?" 

"Whatever," Said Castiel looking at Dean, Dean's head whipped around.

"Whatever...?" Said Dean slowly, wondering if Castiel meant whatever drink... or.. Whatever..

"I'm not thirsty for anything to drink.." Said Castiel slowly "What else is on offer?" 

It was coy flirty sentence after coy flirty sentence, both men thinking they knew what the other meant... But neither taking the leap to get to the point... Until Dean said... 

"Me" Meeting Castiel's eyes with a sense of defiant flirtation "You are seriously hot.."

Castiel smiled... "You're on offer?" He questioned in a manner that said he didn't really need an answer and started walking slowly toward Dean "Are you sure about that?" 

"Yeah... Single and ready to mingle" Chuckled Dean straightening up again as Castiel reached him

A hand rising to Dean's face, Castiel cupped his cheek as he stared into those beautiful green eyes "Now that seems to be an offer I can't refuse..." He pulled gently on Dean's neck until it moved forwards following the pressure.. Castiel's mouth met Dean's and the kiss that ensued was hot... deep, wet... Needy... Castiel claimed Dean's mouth instantly... Biting gently on his lip, sucking his tongue into his mouth, tasting the minty toothpaste on Dean's breath from when he had showed and cleaned up earlier. 

The kiss heated up further as wondering hands explored exposed skin, Dean's gliding up Castiel's bare chest, along with those delicious muscles and Castiel's running through Dean's short spiky hair... Castiel pushed Dean suddenly, following his stumble back against a wall... Castiel's fingers found Dean's jeans and unzipped them, he wanted to see the dick he'd felt press against him, it had felt big and he needed visual confirmation. He was not disappointed as he pulled Dean's pants down and Dean stepped out of them and his underwear, Dean's impressive cock sprung upwards and Castiel saw it, it was big and beautiful. Castiel pulled off his own underwear too, dropping it to the floor as he had done his clothing... Dean didn't get much time to admire Castiel's own lengthy cock before he had pulled Dean up, Dean made a startled noise as he was lifted off the ground, but instantly wrapped his legs around Castiel's waist. There kissing grew more breathy as their cocks rubbed against each other when Castiel began to move against Dean, thrusting up against him for fiction. Held against the wall, Dean felt all kinds of aroused, it had been a long time since someone had manhandled him like this, and he'd forgotten how much it turned him on... His dick was ragingly hard now, rubbing against Castiel's... And Dean desperately wanted more... 

Castiel never understood why... but he loved sucking cock and this was a good looking cock to be sure... He realized Dean from his grip and lowered him slowly to the floor again, then slid down Dean's chest to his knees and wrapped his lips around it, hearing the "oh" drawn from Deans lips above. Castiel had a special 'go to' move that he liked... He pulled off Dean's cock and looked up... 

"You can fuck my mouth... Then I will fuck you... How's that for an offer?" He asked eyes gleaming

"Holy fuck..." Purred Dean "Sounds good" 

Dean pulled a puzzled face as Castiel turned over.. Backwards away from Dean he rose up, forming a perfect 'crab' position and backed up to Dean's crotch again.. Dean was speechless looking down at him... He grabbed Castiel's chin and carefully guided it toward his crotch...

"You sure?" He asked slightly warily 

"I like it," Said Castiel before taking Dean's cock down his throat, the angle perfect for taking it down deep.. all the way to the base... 

As soon as Dean recovered from the incredibly hot sight of the guy stretched out before him, his own cock reaching skyward, hard and swollen.. he began to thrust gently into Castiel's mouth... After a moment he realized... Castiel was a pro at giving head... He quickened his pace and Castiel sucked down harder on his dick... It was incredible and Dean could honestly say.. it was already by far the best blow job he'd ever had... His legs were shaking slightly as he fucked into Castiel's mouth, his breathing was rough and every so often he'd let out tiny little whimpers... 

 

After not too long, Dean was uncontrollably shaking... He pulled back from Castiel's mouth and came hard, spurting his seed over the man's chest beneath him.. Panting and falling to lean back against the wall... 

Castiel got up off the floor, pink cheeks and swollen lips.. and grinned at Dean "You could have come in my mouth..?" 

"I didn't want to assume..." Breathed Dean "Bit rude without asking.." 

Castiel laughed "So..."

"So.. that was amazing..." Said Dean still glowing "Your turn.." Dean walked away towards the bed and picked up a bag on the floor beside it.. digging around inside until he found a small tub of lube and a couple of condoms. He turned back to Castiel dropping one condom on the bedside table and passing the other to Castiel who opened it with his teeth. "You're very flexible..." Dean grinned 

"I'm a dancer... Kinda comes with that" 

Well.. you have got some impressive moves.." 

Castiel smiled as he rolled the condom down his cock and he walked closer to Dean... "Turn around" Dean obeyed and Castiel shoved him on to the bed "You want stretching or.."

"Yeah... it's been a while" 

"Ok" Castiel took the lube and squirted some on to two fingers... "You have a great ass, Dean... "

Dean chuckled "Yeah I do" 

"So.. modest.." Said Castiel as he pushed a finger into Dean's hole with no warning, causing Dean to jump a little in surprise "And.. so tight"

Dean looked over his shoulder "Told you, it's been a while"

Castiel fingered Dean's hole for a couple of minutes before adding a second finger, meanwhile, his other hand had snaked under Dean and was stroking his soft cock, which under the gentle attention was already starting to respond... 

"Mmmpphh" Dean was moaning quietly already "You are something else Cas.." 

"Cas?" 

"That ok? I can call you Castiel.. if you want"

"No.. Cas is fine... No ones ever called me that before, I kinda like it" 

Castiel pushed his two fingers deeper into Dean and he gasped in a breath... "Fuckkkk, alright... I'm ready"

Castiel pulled his fingers from Dean, wiped them at the end of the bed to get rid of the lube and gripped Dean's waist, pulling his ass up and positioned himself over Dean's hole... He lined up... 

"Are you?" He asked "Ready?" 

"Yeah" Said Dean, no sooner was the word past his lips when Castiel slammed into him... One sharp push and he bottomed out... Flush against Dean...

He groaned... "Fuck Dean... You are tight.." 

Dean had gasped but recovered quickly "Fuck, you feel huge"

"Maybe I should have stretched you more... Are you alright..?" He asked concerned.

"Fuck yeah... Keep going" 

"Needy little bottom" Chuckled Castiel as he began pulling back slowly until just the head of his dick was inside Dean, he watched it disappearing again as he slowly thrust back in.. over and over, a little quicker each time, seeing Dean's ass swallowing down his cock, again and again... 

"Fuckkk" He panted as he began to fuck into Dean with force... Feeling his hole tighten and contract on him. Dean was pushing back to meet him and squeezing his muscles.. bliss... He was so fucking tight... Castiel couldn't believe how tight and amazing it felt... Yeah, it had been about eight months since he'd had sex, but it had been years since it had felt this good... 

He pounded into Dean like it was the last day on earth and if they didn't both come, it would have all have been in vain... He wanted to come inside Dean, without a condom... But chances were this was a one-time thing, Dean was handsome, no doubt he had one night stands a lot, Castiel was glad that he'd had condoms, as he hadn't brought any.. And to have missed out on fucking this ass.. would have been tragic...

"Holy Fuck" Cried out Dean after a particularly forceful thrust... "Right there" 

Castiel angled himself to hit over and over the spot Dean had called out at... He wanted him to come again.. 

 

"Pretty little fuck toy, aren't you?" Said Castiel feeling dirty "Gonna come for me again?" 

"Ughhh fuckkk" Shuddered Dean "Don't stop, don't stop.." 

"I'm not going to stop, not until I come inside your tight ass"

"Shittttt!" 

Castiel reached up Dean's throat and gripped it pulling Dean up on his knees as he came deep inside him.. "FUCK" He growled out... biting down gently on Dean's shoulder... He slipped a hand around Dean's front as he continued to pulse inside him, he stroked Dean's dick.. his hand sliding up and down the shaft until Dean cried out.. and spilled out a second time... This time into Castiel's hand... 

"Ohhh fuckkkkkkk" Breathed out Dean as he flopped down on to the bed and Castiel dropped breathless to his side... 

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Asked Dean still panting

Castiel laughed "Don't you have a wedding to go to tomorrow?"

"Yeah... Wanna be my date?" He asked feeling bold

Castiel looked at him, he'd assumed this would be a one-time thing... But maybe he was wrong.. "Really?"

Dean looked at him "Yeah, if you want to.. You could just stay here tonight? That suit I saw you in for like a minute before was nice, you could just wear that..."    

"Sure... I'll be your date Dean" Smiled Castiel "Besides.. you do have another condom.." 


	10. Happy Endings

Sam walks into the library in the bunker and comes to halt when he see's Castiel sat on the other side of the room, wiping his red eyes, and his tear tracked cheeks.

He walks over to him "Hey Cas, you ok?"

Castiel closes the laptop in front of him. He turns to Sam and sniffs. "Did you know Sam, that there are thousands of stories about myself and Dean.. written by the fans of Chucks book series? "

"..." Sam was speechless

"The Castiel and Dean of all of these story's.. they always end up together. No matter how hopeless the stories seem to get in the middle, no matter how far they have been pushed away from each other... In the end... They always fall in love..."

Sam stared at Castiel, unsure what to say.

Castiel turned away from him and said quietly "I do like happy endings

Dean who was stood frozen behind the doorway out of sight, listening, sighed, closing his eyes and lets his head fall gently against the wall...

Hearing Castiel and Sam talking Dean stayed hidden behind the door, scared to say anything, scared to confess, he went back to his room thinking of the story's Castiel had been reading, he so wanted to give Castiel everything he wanted, he wanted to tell the angel how he felt and he wanted to stop pretending to be someone he wasn't. He picked up a bottle of whiskey and unscrewed the cap, taking a swig, thinking. Then he slammed the lid back on to the bottle and stood up... He marched from his room to Castiel's hoping he would be there now. He knocked on the door with determination. 

Castiel opened the door, his sad features lightening when he saw Dean standing there... "Dean? Is something wrong?" 

Dean held up a bottle of whiskey, less than a quarter missing from it... "I started drinking this... Then I realized, you deserve better.."

"What do you mean?" Asked Castiel frowning

"You deserve better.. You don't deserve me having to get drunk in order to confess.. just how much you mean to me... how much I care about you... I think I worked it out... I didn't want to think about it, admit to myself, how I feel about you.. because whenever me and Sam let someone close... we lose them... But I figured... You already are close... You are family, you and Sam are my anchors, every time I have gone too far over the line you've both been there for me, holding me back from becoming something I'm not... And I have already lost you, it's a damn miracle you're here now, so to waste this chance, to tell you... I would regret it, forever.. the only one's losing anything by not telling you now.. would be us... Cas.." Dean sucks in a nervous breath "I'm completely in love with you" 

Castiel stood blinking at Dean... It seemed like years past in a few moments... He looked at Dean - searching his eyes... 

"Please say something.." Said Dean quietly 

"Is this really you?" 

Dean was taken slightly by surprise. But then an ache grew in his heart, how Castiel doubted that his words were real.. Deciding he didn't have the words to really convey his feelings, Dean took a half step forwards.. tilting his head to the side slightly, he saw the shock on Castiel's face as he neared... He saw it change from shock.. to.. hope... As his eyes fluttered closed and his lips pressed on to the angels... 

A soft, telling kiss. He pulled back, eyes still closed and whispered "It's me Cas" 

Dean leaned slowly forward again, kissing Castiel deeper, his tongue pushing gently into Castiel's mouth and rolling against Castiel's tongue... A thousand moments daydreaming about what it would be like to kiss Cas.. came nowhere close to how it really felt... It was like waking up and realizing, he should have been doing this every day for years, the bolt of electricity shot down from Dean's lips lighting his whole body on fire, with lust and love... 

As he pulled back and opened his eyes... He let out a small content sigh. The weight of the secret that he'd kept to himself for years lifting... 

"Dean.." Breathed Castiel "I.."

"You don't have to say it..." Said Dean quickly "Not just because I did.. I can wait"

"You don't have to wait, Dean, I have loved you for over ten years... I just.. Didn't understand what I was feeling at first and then.. wasn't sure how you felt and I didn't want to lose your friendship if you didn't feel as I did.. I do love you, Dean" 

Dean sighed again.. What was this feeling.. he hadn't felt it for a long time... Happiness?

"Come in?" Castiel stepped aside so that Dean could enter his room and closed the door behind them... Not seeing Sams long hair pull back out of view round the corner, and not hearing him mutter 'Finally' before walking away to his own room and shutting his door behind him. 

Inside Castiel's room, Dean turned to him "I heard you, earlier tonight... Talking to Sam... It made me think about us... I know you like those story's.. but I think ours is better.. because we're just at the beginning. Now.. We get to see where it takes us, together"

Castiel smiled at Dean warmly "I would like that" He sat on the edge of his bed... "Dean?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Would you.. would you kiss me again?"

"Of course, you don't have to ask you know?" Smiled Dean moving over to the bed and sitting next to Castiel "We're together now, right? You don't have to ask me Cas... I'm yours" 

"You're mine.." Castiel repeated letting those words sink in. He looked at Dean "Does that mean..." He smiled "The rules of 'personal space' no longer apply?" 

Dean laughed... Looking at Castiel with a glint in his eyes... "I want to be as close to you as possible... In every possible way"

The sheer joy of this moment threatened to make Castiel's heart burst "In every way possible... I want that too" He said carefully... 

Dean's hand ghosted over Castiel's leg, nervous touches.. Until Castiel's own hand covered Dean's and pressed it down over his crotch... A swelling growing steadily under their palms... 

Dean met Castiel's eye... "You want to.." 

"You love me?" Asked Castiel

"Yes" Said Dean solidly 

"Then.. love me?" 

Dean breathed out "Yeah Cas.." He started moving his hand over Castiel's bulging pants, slowly. He watched as Castiel's eyes closed and his breath shook. 

Cas sighed out a happy "Dean.." 

Leaning over Castiel's face, Dean pressed a soft-lipped kiss to his angel's forehead "I'm right here Cas.."

A smile pulled at Castiel's face, as Dean lowered his own face and his lips cushioned gently against Castiel's.. he parted his lips, Cas following his lead and allowing Deans tongue to explore his own.. A sweet, affectionate caress of lips on lips... Dean's hand working now to open Castiel's pants zip, finding it, sliding it down the zipper track, his fingers pop the button at the top of the trousers and its open. Accessible. Dean's hand slips carefully.. exploring under Castiel's waistband, finding the top of the boxers under the trousers.. his fingers dig under it.. and Castiel lets out a breathy gasp as Dean's hand reaches under his boxers to his thick erection. Dean wraps a hand around it... 

Closing his own eyes as he allows his sense of touch to guide him... He can feel the thickness between his palm and fingers, it's smooth, long.. As he strokes down it for the very first time, he notes that there isn't much hair, trimmed back, how he keeps his own... Neat. Perfect, should the urge come over either of them to give the other head.. Dean wonders briefly what that would be like.. Looking down at Castiel, if his mouths was sucking in Dean's cock, a coil of pressure jilts inside him... His own cock thickening at the thoughts and his own actions... He wonders what it would taste like.. if he were to take Castiel's cock into his own mouth. He realizes... He wants to know. If not tonight, then definitely at some point in the near future... He wants to explore all of Castiel, he wants to give Castiel all of himself to explore...

He takes his hand from in Castiel's pants and guiltily delights in the sad whining sound Castiel makes at the loss of contact... 

"Stand up?" He asks gently 

Castiel frowns but obeys. Rising to his feet his trousers fall down his legs and Dean can see a perfectly enticing out loud of Castiel's cock.. thick and hard. Dean is breathing heavily as he and Castiel stare at each other for a moment... Then Dean pulls his own shirt over his head, bare chest exposed... Tan and tattooed and Castiel copied, beginning - hurriedly to remove his own items of clothing, the only remaining barriers between them. 

Naked, Hunter and Angel stood in front of each other, both nervous but also exhilarated... Hands rose.. fingers interlocking and lips met again, skin pressed up against skin... Castiel mouthed at Dean's neck, kissing and nipping gently. The swollen members between them aching for attention... Dean pulled Castiel's arm gently and they sat on the edge of the bed together lying down together still making out, with hands fumbling between them touching... 

"Can I have you?" Asked Dean quietly 

"Always Dean" 

Castiel rolled on to his front, Dean watching him "Don't we need lube..." Dean was moving as if to get up but Castiel caught him with a hand on his arm

"It's alright... I don't need it"

"You sure?" Asked Dean not wanting to hurt Castiel 

Castiel seemed to sense this as he replied "You won't hurt me, Dean. Trust me, it's fine" 

Dean nodded, chest rising and falling rapidly, he licked his lips before placing a kiss on Castiel's hand and kneeling up to be able to climb over Castiel, one leg either side. He held the base of his cock firmly and Castiel pushed his rump up in an invitation, Dean smiled at him.. two hands holding Castiel's firm cheeks apart he lined up his cock against the angel and was slow and gently as he pushed in.. 

Kissing along Castiel's back and shoulders as he made deep and easy love to his angel... Deans body lowered on to Castiel's he wanted to feel as much of him as he could. To reach as much skin as he could... To learn the way to say 'I love you' through sex... To learn it in every language so that there would never be a time or place... He couldn't tell his angel how he felt. To worship him, in every way, so that Castiel would never doubt his sincerity again. 

"Cas.." For some reason, it came out as a whisper... Like a sound too loud might break the moment.. or.. maybe wake him up... It wouldn't be the first time Dean had dreamed of being with his angel like this... This time, however, it was real and Castiel's soft reply came back quickly... 

"Yes?"

"Turn over.. I need to be able to see you," Said Dean quietly "I need to see this is real"

"It is Dean... I hardly believe it myself.. But angles don't sleep or dream.." 

Dean chuckled "Just turn over.. Nerd.." 

As Dean pulled gently back from Cas, he turned over.. His lips being caught in a tender kiss moments later.. 

"I can't believe we're doing this.." Muttered Dean as he ran a hand up Castiel's chest

"What? Having sex?"

"No, well yeah... But... I mean.. Us. I held back how I felt about you for so long, I don't know if I ever thought we'd get... here... I'm glad we are though Cas... I don't want to waste any more time worrying about things that could happen .. I just.. I just want to be with you"

"That is what I want to Dean" Breathed Castiel, feeling truly emotional now "I .. Love you" 

"I love you too, I'm just sorry it took me so damn long to grow a pair and tell you.." 

"The fault is not wholly yours, Dean... I didn't say anything either..."

"Shut up and kiss me, nerd angel" Smiled Dean as he lowered his lips to Castiel's again.. and kissed him with the love that had been blooming for over a decade...  

Castiel slipped a hand between them, finding Dean's dick he guided it back to his hole and held it steady as Dean pushed in, tongues still winding around each other in their mouths as Dean began slowly thrusting in and out of Castiel... Gently... It was slow, loving, careful... They had ten years of friendship and love behind them, but this was their first time and Dean didn't want it to be over any time soon... He wanted to take his time, and truly show Castiel how much he loved him.. Kiss by kiss, thrust by thrust... 

He and his angel came together, both sweat damp, tired, but ridiculously happy... They cuddle into each other's warmth, kissing away the hours as they lie together in their happy love bubble... 

Then Dean, wrapped in his angel's arms as Castiel watched over him, fell asleep... Perfectly content, safe, in love... happy. Feeling as though all was right in the world... No small feat for a Winchester. 


	11. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of this one-shot - let's pretend weed/cannabis is illegal in the USA =D
> 
> Also - I am aware this Cas may seem out of character from the norm - but this Cas is based on how I saw Endverse/Stoner Cas being in the show =D

The knock at the door brought him out of his daydream... He groaned before calling out that it was unlocked. The door opened and Castiel watched as Dean Winchester walked in, quickly closing it again behind him. His skin was slightly damp with rain and it made it shine so temptingly, against the orange glow of Cas' lamp.

"It's Tuesday, already?" Mused Castiel, taking a drag from his joint while watching the jock stood next to his door. 

"It's Sunday, how high are you?" Asked Dean looking at the several spliffs ends in the ashtray and then back to Castiel. 

"Too high to fuck you," Said Castiel shrugging and letting his head drop back on the bed, "I thought we said Tuesdays?" 

"We did" Agreed Dean pulling his coat off "But I.. I need you now... Ok?" 

"I told you... I can't fuck you, Dean, I'm wasted. Doesn't matter how much I want to" Said Castiel and as Dean's jacket slid down his arms, Castiel could feel how much he wanted to stir between his legs... God, Dean was so hot. It was kind of unfair really, Castiel wanted to shout and show off that he got to fuck Dean, but of course... He was a punk, a nerd...  and Dean was a jock with a homophobic father...  The only reason neither of them had had the shit beaten out them so far was that they had kept their 'affair' a secret... Dean pretending to buy weed off Cas to his friends and pretending Cas tutored him to his father and Cas... Well, he told people to mind their own fucking business... Which for a teenager who occasionally dealt drugs... Wasn't all that suspicious to be honest...

"I could fuck you?" Dean knew he sounded desperate but he didn't care... If his father was really going to pull him out of college... He wanted Castiel, one last time... He couldn't admit out loud that he cared, he couldn't admit out loud that for him at least it had been more than fucking, for a long time... But he could admit - to himself at least, that he was going to miss Castiel, badly. 

Castiel sits up slowly, dibbing out his joint in the ashtray on the windowsill he looks at Dean, hunger stirring in his eyes "My needy little bottom, wants to top?" 

"Fuck off," Says Dean rolling his eyes, maybe this wasn't a good idea, he should leave... But then there are suddenly fingers winding into his belt and pulling him forward to the bed... 

"Because I thought you'd never ask" Castiel's eyes suddenly seemed far more focussed as he stared up at Dean, his fingers were still working Dean's belt as he continued "You want to fuck me, Dean? You want to feel what it's like in me?"

Dean's dick throbbed in his pants as he nodded "Yeah" He breathed

"Well, Ok" Castiel had worked his belt buckle open and was lowering the zip on his jeans, Dean's cock seemed to sense that Castiel was close and swelled.

"I mean, we don't have to, if you're..." Began Dean suddenly nervous.

"Would you just shut up and kiss me already?" Huffed Casitel dragging Dean's belt free of his pants and throwing it across the room. Dean looked down at him and nodded. Lowering his mouth to Castiel's, he tasted a little smokey, but Dean didn't care, he was getting full and heavy between his legs and he wanted Cas. Wanted to fuck him. Wanted to make him come on his cock... Their tongues rolled together and Casitel dragged his teeth lightly over Dean's. It sent shivers vibrating through him, spreading like wildfire from his mouth to every inch of his body... He groaned low in his throat, eyes snapping open as Castiel pulled back, lips slightly shiny.  

"Take off your clothes, Dean," He said, his voice low and demanding. Dean steps back, breathless, heart racing... He pulls his white top up over his head, exposing that body that Castiel can just never get enough of. The benefits of screwing a jock... the hot bod. Seriously, the man was perfect. Smooth and yet, firm...  a stomach and chest built of beautiful lines and shadows that Castiel could write a book about... With an entire chapter dedicated to what it did to him to look at Dean like this... Tight, dark blue jeans, topless, hair spiked at odd angles... fuck... 

"There he is" Teases Castiel eyes twinkling. 

Dean doesn't answer, he walks over to Castiel's drawers and pulls out the bottle of lube from it's hiding place... Then he walks back over to the bed and slots one of his hands around the back of Castiel's neck... bringing his mouth to his ear, his whispers, his breath warm is against Castiel's skin and makes the hairs there stand up...

"I want you, now" 

Castiel's eyes find Dean's as Dean pulls back and his mouth has gone dry, it could be the weed... But he is fairly certain it's not... He nods. His expression changing from surprise to arousal and cheekiness. His bottom lip drags under his teeth as he pulls at Dean's jeans, they pool at his ankles and then Castiel works his boxers down too, so Dean is stood in front of him, hard cock in his face, pants, and underwear around his ankles, shoes still on. 

Castiel grips the base of his cock. Holding it steady as he runs his tongue up from Dean's balls to the very tip of his cock and then dips his head down over it, sliding the stiff length into his mouth. Feeling the firmness of it on his tongue and tasting Dean. 

Dean's eyes roll in his head as the feeling of Castiel's tongue moving over him takes over... It's wet and warm and fucking incredible. He lets out a harsh breath and his hand grips into Cas' hair, pushing and pulling gently. After a couple of minutes, Dean opened the bottle of lube in his hand, and begin toeing off his shoes, careful not to move too much that it would disturb the amazing blow job he was receiving.  He squeezed out some of the lube of to three of his fingers and finally, spoke. 

"Cas, fuck... you gotta stop..." He almost hated himself for making him stop, but he wanted more... and he wouldn't last if Castiel didn't stop tonguing his tip... 

Castiel pulled off his dick with a wet pop and ran his tongue around his own lips. He shimmed back on to his bed and pulled his pants down and off as Dean kicked off his too, leaving them in a pile on the floor with his shoes...  

"Turn over," Dean says softly and Castiel does... Dean's non-lubed hand explores his skin for a moment before he climbs on the bed behind him "You're so fucking hot Cas" Dean lowered himself over Castiel's back and ran his tongue over his tattoo, almost as though he was coloring it in with his desire. "So hot" Dean repeated

Cas pushes his ass up in response and Dean pulls his ass cheek to the side, planting a gentle kiss on Castiel's lower back before he begins fingering that tight little pucker open, careful not to hurt the man beneath him. He pushes one finger in, then after a few moments, adds a second. Castiel's breaths are coming out as quiet little gasps and moans as Dean curls two fingers inside of him. Stretching him.

After a couple of minutes of stretching Castiel tells Dean is ready and Dean pulls his fingers out from inside him, he grabs the lube and squeezes some out onto his cock and jacks himself off for a moment, spreading the lube over himself. He and Castiel had used condoms in the beginning but neither was seeing or sleeping with anyone else and after getting clear test results, they'd decided to go bare since. And Dean knew that him trusting Cas and Cas trusting him... Was just one of the things that made them, more... more than just fuck buddies... 

"Look this slow sensual shit would be awesome if that was the point of this... But it's not. We're just fucking... Right? So fucking _fuck_ me already Dean!"  

"Whose the needy bottom now?" Teased Dean, he locks his fingers over Castiel's as he slides in again... Deliberately slow "Maybe, I want the all this slow, sensual, shit" 

"Don't hold out on me, Jock boy - I've seen those legs in action on the field" Castiel sounded almost pleading, and Dean liked it... 

"Beg" 

"Excuse me?" Castiel's head turned and he looked at Dean, who pushed his head roughly into the mattress.

"You heard me... Do you want to feel it? Then...  _Beg_ " He emphasized the last word with a teasing roll of his hips 

"Ahh fuck... Fine, fine... Please? I do wanna feel it? Alright? Please fuck me into the floor" 

Dean smirks as he pulls almost all the way back, just the head of his dick still penetrating Castiel's hole, then he snaps his hips forward... One hard thrust, then another and another... Castiel gasping out each time as he is impaled on Dean's impossibly hard cock. 

Dean is pounding into Castiel over and over and it feels amazing... How had they never switched before? Although thinking about it, Castiel fucking deep into him was incredible too... Maybe it was just always going to be amazing - with Cas because it was Cas... And Dean was totally, completly, head over heels for the man. His moans grew louder as he closed in on his orgasm, looking down at Castiel's back wasn't enough though... He wanted to see him... He pulled out... 

"Turn over," He said helping as Castiel obeyed and lifting his legs up, he rested Castiel's feet against his shoulder and slipped easily back inside him, driving deep and hard. Looking in awe at Castiel's face as he gasped and swore everytime Dean hit that sweet spot inside him... 

 

"Ahhh fuckkk" Dean's hips bucked forward as he came inside Castiel, beads of sweat were rolling down his chest and back and tingling over his sensitive skin, his mind was teasing him with images of having Castiel, keeping him, not just the sex... but really being with him, cooking for him, sharing sunsets with him, fucking like bunny's and not caring what anyone, least of all his father thought... "Fuckkk, I love you..." Dean's eyes flew open as he heard the words coming out of his own mouth "Shit" 

Castiel had frozen beneath him, panting lightly, one hand still gripping his cock, coated in his own come... Their eyes meeting in a haze of uncertainty "Could you repeat that?" He asked just as Dean's softening and dripping cock slips out of him. 

Dean doesn't say anything... Castiel doesn't say anything more... He just pulls a pack of wipes from his draw and begins cleaning himself up, then hands a couple of wipes to Dean before pulling his boxers on... 

Dean leaves...   

*** 

Castiel watched from his window, as Dean's father's Impala pulled up outside the dorms. He saw Dean walk from the building to the car, his full duffel bag slung over his shoulder... It made his heart hurt. He quickly grabbed his phone and fired off a text. He watched as Dean pulled his phone from his pocket as he dumped his bag in the trunk of the car... He glanced up at the window... Seeing Castiel and he smiled.  

_'I love you too... And... I'll come for you'_


	12. Rope, Part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Split 'Rope' into two parts as there are a fair few pics and gif's and I thought it would be better to spread them over two chapters. Hope you enjoy Part 1.

  

Castiel liked climbing, that was how it had started, or at least how'd he'd realized it. He loved rope. He loved how it could be rough or smooth, it could be thin like a cord or thick and chunky. He liked the feel of it against his skin when he climbed, he liked the slight burn when he gripped the rope tightly. He liked the idea of having someone tied up in a beautiful colored rope, the knots pressing lightly into their skin, he pictured a firm man, with a ripple of muscles and a dazzling smile. He wanted to see teeth, biting into rope... 

Fuck, that would be hot. 

As obsessions or fetishes go, it wasn't the weirdest thing out there although he didn't really broadcast it. He did, however, do a lot of research, it seemed like such an odd thing for him to get aroused over, the idea of tying someone up... He had wrestled with bouts of shame when he'd made the self-discovery, fearing that it was leading to a grey area wherein the doorway to abuse was. But after speaking to a very friendly fellow on the internet, he'd been assured that... He wasn't into rape. He was into rope. Benny had sent him a lot of information and given him tips of the best places to purchase the rope from. Soon Castiel had an impressive collection of different colored ropes and he began practicing different knots and ties on a mannequin, he wanted to know what he was doing before trying it with another person. 

He wondered if he would ever find the right person to try it with, someone who would accept his kink. 

***

  

Dean met Castiel and was instantly attracted to him. He couldn't help but stare at his mouth as he spoke to him. When, after a few months of dating, Castiel finally confessed his kink to Dean. Dean's eyes closed slowly, this was it. He was going to run. Castiel really liked Dean, he was funny, caring... stunning... He wondered if he would ever see him again, maybe he could pass it off as a joke and they would be ok? But before he had a chance to say something, his eye was caught by movement, Dean still with his eyes closed, bit his lip and groaned before muttering... 

"Fuck, that's hot Cas" He opened his eyes and met Castiel's surprised expression with a grin "I want you to tie me up" 

***

Castiel lovingly threaded the rope around Dean, tying perfect knots and lightly tracing his fingers over his skin, he was blindfolded too. By the time Castiel stood back to admire his work, both he and Dean were rock hard. Which was a wonderful sight to behold for Castiel, Dean, tied and blindfolded and erect... Beautiful.  

"My God Dean, you look..." Castiel ran his tongue over his bottom lip before scrapping his teeth over it and dragging it into his mouth slightly "Fuck" 

Dean's face pulled into a smile "Hey, Cas... Take a picture I want to see?" 

"You want me to photograph you?" Stuttered Castiel adjusting his throbbing cock in his pants... How the hell did he find this perfect man? 

 

"Yeah" Smiled Dean 

Castiel took a shaky breath before leaving to find his camera, he brought it back quickly, Dean stood perfectly still with his head back slightly exposing his gorgeous throat for the picture and holy shit... It was breath-taking. 

"You are stunning Dean" Whispered Castiel putting the camera down and walking towards Dean. 

Dean hears the familiar sound of a zipper opening and then feels the smooth head of Castiel's cock gliding over his skin, Castiel presses his dick against Dean's skin, dragging it over the rope his breath catching at that friction. 

"My dick is a paintbrush, you are a canvas and I am going to paint you with my come" He whispers in Dean's ear, his breathing tickling the hairs at the back of Dean's neck. 

"As long as you get a picture afterward," Says Dean, his voice breathy with anticipation "I want to see your masterpiece when it's finished"  

"You are so perfect, Dean" Castiel has one hand on Dean's hip, the other wrapped tightly around his own dick, stroking it. His hand on Dean roams, feeling skin and rope, pinching at Dean's nipples, holding his throat as he kisses and nibbles along it from behind, still jacking himself steadily. 

His breathing gets more desperate and ragged. His hand grips on Dean's waist and he presses himself against Dean's back as he sprays his come over Dean's ass... Dean gasping as he feels the warm liquid hit his skin. 

Panting Castiel rests his head on Dean's back, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades before straightening and saying "Ok, I'm going to take a picture, then I am going to untie your cock, just your cock and then I plan on blowing you until you fuck into my throat and I am swallowing your come, sound good?" 

Dean huffs out a laugh "Sounds awesome" 

 

 


	13. Rope, Part 2.

"Not too tight?" Asked Castiel as he finished tying Dean's ankles to the dividing bar.

Dean shakes his head, eyes transfixed on Castiel who is knelt on the floor before him, looking frustratingly in control. Not that Dean minded giving up control, but being completely naked and tied to a chair, his cock screaming for attention between his legs whilst Castiel circled him like a predator was maddening... He wanted Cas to touch him, like yesterday.

Castiel straightens as he stands up, tilting his head to the side slightly and allowing his eyes to roam freely over Dean, his tongue flicks out over his lips. The first sign that he is feeling something other than complete calm, Dean smirks up at him through his lashes. Noticing this Castiel's eyes twitch narrower for a moment. 

"You are a marvelously sexy creature Dean, your body, the lines..." He breathes in deeply through his mouth as though trying to breathe in Dean's flavor... "You're like a delicious looking dessert... It's almost a shame to eat you. But... I am hungry, I'm starved in fact, what with our week apart and the fact I have been craving your taste... I can't seem to" His eyes flick down to Dean's cock which is now glistening with precum "resist" He finishes.

Grabbing a pillow from the bed and dropping it in front Dean's chair he falls to knee's before him, ready to serve.

 

Dean's head falls back as Castiel lowers his mouth over him. His mouth is warm and wet and _'holy shittttttt...'_

Dean gasps as Castiel sucks down on his cock, his tongue rolling saliva around the thick head of his dick. Flicking it gently over the slit, lapping around the bulbous head, sliding down the shaft slowly, like torture... Dean's toes curled as he fought to keep hold of his senses. His eyelashes flutter as his chest heaves and fall's with panted breathes. Castiel brings a free hand up to join the party, reaching up and squeezing Dean's nipple between a thumb and finger, stimulating him to the edge of eruption. 

Castiel is working his mouth over Dean, up and down, sucking hard, pausing for breath then starting the onslaught all over again, bringing Dean right up to the point of bursting... then pausing and forcing it to rise within him again... 

"Jesus Cas... Please" Dean feels dizzy with the need to come. His skin is so sensitive to every touch, but it's like Cas can read his mind, he knows exactly when to stop. It's like Castiel is torturing him, holding his mouth wide open just above Dean's cock, just out of reach and watching with rapt attention and humor as Dean struggles against the ropes, trying to thrust up into Cas' mouth, but barely touching his lip. "You fucker" Dean huffs out, head shaking to the side wildly "Please? Please, Cas?" 

"You going to come for me, Dean? Going to come all over my tongue?" 

"Uggghhh fuck. I want to, but you're being evil" Dean sags, desperate now "Please? I need you" 

"Alright, alright," Says Castiel "Shhh it's ok... I'll give you what you want... I want it too" He lowers his head once again, pleased by Dean's begging. His hands massaging Dean's balls as his mouth works his dick... He feels Dean's balls tighten in his palm. Hears that stuttered moan, he knows so well... 

"Ugh fuck... I'm... Cas..." 

Castiel swallows around Dean's cock, taking all of him and not wasting a drop as Dean's come shoots to the back of his throat. 

"Ohh fuck" Dean's whole body stutters and then relaxes, his eyes closing as he relishes his climax "That was awesome" 

Castiel wipes his mouth on his hand as he stands up. The tent in his pants aches, but he has plans for it later... Delicious plans. Plans he knows are worth waiting for. He begins untying Dean, giving him light kisses after each knotted is pulled free. Finally, Dean is loose and Castiel helps him to his feet, guiding him to the bed - still completely naked. 

"Get some sleep Dean, you're going to need a rest" 

Dean is so fucked out, he doesn't even try to argue. He just lets himself all face first into the mattress, on top of the sheets. Sleep claiming him so quickly and completely, that he doesn't even feel the ropes being gently threaded under his body. 

*** 

When Dean wakes he feels the ropes instantly. Around his wrists and... his waist and legs. He is tied in a way that keeps his arms stretched out to either side of the bed... The thrill of adrenaline that courses through shoots straight to his dick, making it perk up beneath him.  

"You're awake" Castiel sounds positively giddy "Do you want some water?" 

"Mmm," Dean blinks up at Castiel as a straw is lowered to his mouth and he sips at the water. Nodding when he'd had enough. Castiel turns away from him and places the glass on the table. When he turns back to Dean, he has a smile on his face that Dean has never seen before, it sends a shiver down his spine. 

"You look..." Castiel pauses licking his lips, shaking his head "I'm still hungry for you, Dean" 

"Well, I'm not going anywhere" Chuckles Dean "Take whatever you want babe" 

Castiel pulls his shirt off, dropping it on the chair behind him, he crawls up the bed behind Dean. Dean feels a tug of rope and suddenly his ass is rising up into the air slightly. Castiel ties the rope off on the leg of the bed, it's hooked over the bed frame and easily holds Dean's weight. Then Dean can feel something cold and moist wiping between his crack... Castiel is wiping him down with a flannel. 

Then the flannel is tossed away and Dean feels two strong hands parting his ass cheeks, he sucks in a breath as Castiel's warm, wet tongue curls over his hole... 

"Ohhh, shit..." He purrs out, trying to relax but squirming under the feel Castiel's tongue. Castiel's breath tickles against his ass. He tries to turn his head back to see, but the position is awkward and he soon gives up, letting his face drop back against the soft sheets. 

Castiel is probing his hole with his tongue, pushing against the tight ring of muscle. It seems to go on forever, but really it's no more than a few minutes before Castiel adds a finger, pushing it into Dean gently and curling it inside him. Enjoying the panting breathing from the man below him. 

He adds another finger, pulling his mouth away and saying in a voice so thick it's like grawl "Watching you come apart may be my new favourite thing, Dean"  

 

Castiel pulls his fingers from Dean and finds the flannel, wiping his fingers on the edge of the cloth. Then he climbs off the bed, pulling his belt from his pants in one fluid motion and he watches Dean fuck down into the bed, trying to get some friction of his cock. 

Dean looks up to see Castiel pulling his pants and underwear down at the side of the bed. 

"Holy fuck yes... Fuck me Cas? Please. I want you. I want to be full... Uggghhhh" 

"Oh, my sweet... Naive..." Castiel huffs out a small chuckle that crackles through Dean's veins like lightning "I'm not going to fuck you" 

Dean frowns eyes flicking up to Castiel's face "But...?" 

"I have a new toy, something I got just for you... So I can see you. I want to watch you writhe, I want to witness everything. I want to dedicate your image to my memory. After all, an artist has to stand back and admire their creation every once in a while..." Castiel traced a fingertip along Dean's side making him tingle "I want to mark you, Dean, would that be ok?" 

"I told you, whatever you want Cas," Said Dean, looking more desperate and gorgeous than ever before "I'm yours" 

"Good," Says Castiel. He begins untying Dean "I need to move you, on the table, if you please," He says grabbing a cushion off the bed and placing it on the table to indicate which end Dean should lay at "On your back" 

Dean obeys, excitement keeping his cock rock hard. He rests his head back on the cushion and waits as Castiel ties him to the table. He even knots a rope around his dick, which surprises Dean but when Castiel asks if it's ok, Dean nods. 

"Now, this new toy I have comes with a remote... I'll be right back" Castiel leaves the room for a moment and returns wheeling in a weird looking machine... A machine with a nine-inch dildo attached to the end of it. Dean's eyes go wide and his mouth drops open in shock. He'd never seen anything like it. 

"You kinky fucker Cas," He smirks and Castiel flashes him a mischievous smile in return, feeling so lucky that he met Dean, that Dean is his... 

The machine is wheeled up, right behind Dean. He feels the head of the dildo at his hole, then Castiel is squirting a tub of lube over the dildo and Dean's entrance, pushing in two fingers to test the stretch won't be too much. Then puts the brakes on the wheels of the machine. Before moving to the other end of the table and standing on something Dean can't see on the floor. He leans over Dean pressing a hot kiss to his mouth before almost climbing over him, he presses his own cock to Dean's lips, taking Dean's cock in his own mouth and clicking down on the remote... 

Dean's mind all but explodes... He is sucking down on Castiel's throbbing cock, Castiel is licking and sucking at his and his hole is being fucked by a dildo... Jesus... He can hardly take it, but he does... Because it's fucking epic and never in his wildest dreams would he have been doing anything like this... He is learning so much from his kinky ass boyfriend. 

He his grunting around Castiel's cock, his whole body is shaking. He can feel Castiel shaking above him, fucking down slightly into his mouth. Then Castiel pulls back, looking completley wrecked... His eyes are completely blown and Dean watching hungrily as Castiel stands up straight behind his head, jerking his cock roughly and biting his lip, staring down on Dean like he is his whole fucking world and it builds and it builds and before he knows it... He is crying out... 

"FFFFFFFuuuuucccck" 

 

Castiel comes at the exact same moment Dean does, watching him paint his own chest white with his come as Castiel comes on his face with an animalistic grunt.  

"FUCK" He grips Dean's hair, pulling his head down into the cushion under him so he can wipe the tip of his spent cock over Dean's lips and fucking loving it when Dean's tongue pokes out tasting him... 

***

"Thank you" Smiled Cas warmly 

"Don't thank me for awesome sex" Laughed Dean 

"I'm not, I'm thanking you for putting so much trust in me..." 

"It's easy to put my trust in someone I'm falling for" Dean reaches out for Cas and pulls him in a tight hug, resting his head on his shoulder as he whispered into his ear "Pretty sure I'm in love with you Castiel"

Castiel feels his heart tug at him, "I feel the same way, to find someone not only accepting but so willing to... Well, you know. But it isn't only that Dean, you make me... Happy. Come on. Let me take care of you" 

Castiel leads Dean to his bathroom and flicks the shower on, waiting a moment for the water to warm up before helping Dean climb in and following him. Castiel squeezes some shower gel into his hands and rubs them together to create a soapy lather, which he then massages into Dean's skin. Lovingly washing away the salty sweat and other... _substances_ from his body as he presses his lips to Dean's neck in soft kisses. 

"You are so beautiful, Dean. I hope you know that" 


	14. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean enjoyed his human life. He enjoyed his vampire life too... He was a work with what you've got kinda guy... And as a vampire, he had strength and speed and healing abilities and his sex drive was through the roof. He enjoyed many casual hookups. But Castiel was the first guy where'd he'd kept coming back, over and over... something about this human... Drove his sense wild. To the point that he'd stopped having other 'casual' hookups...
> 
> The fact that Castiel not only knew Dean was a vampire but let him use his vampire powers with him while they fucked... The fact that he let him drink his sweet blood without hesitation or judgment. That he trusted Dean to never go too far... It was everything. 
> 
> Dean let himself into Castiel's house, whenever he was feeling a little homesick for his human, the visits were becoming more and more frequent and Castiel never complained. On the contrary, he always seemed genuinely thrilled to see Dean. 
> 
> "I may not be... technically still alive. My heart no longer beats and I don't age but I still have a thirst for life. When I was made Vampire, my sexual appetites increased" Dean had explained

Dean watched from the rooftop of the house opposite Castiel's, as a man he didn't know walked alongside Castiel through the darkness toward his house. Their footsteps drawing closer and echoing slightly in the otherwise deserted street. Dean would just wait for Castiel's friend to leave and then surprise him... Only as the two men on the street below got nearer Dean began to realize - This was not a friend. This was a date, his heart might not beat but it clenched painfully at the realization. The pair stopped at Castiel's front door. Dean scowled at the man holding Castiel's hand, he pulled his whole body to him and kissed him. Dean felt a rumbling growl crawl up his throat and pass his lips, escaping into the chilly night air. His fangs descending in a moment of rage. 

Castiel and the mystery man didn't seem to notice. The man threading his hands through Castiel's hair and gripping it as he tongued into his mouth heatedly. Dean stood up. He'd been crouched on the roof, but now he felt flustered, angry, he felt like he needed to do something drastic, maybe rip this mans throat out for touching his Castiel... Although Dean sighed, Castiel wasn't his... He dropped in whenever it was convenient for him, he never asked Cas if they were exclusive - hell at first Dean was still bedding others, but he'd just fallen into something comfortable with Cas, he'd just assumed... 

He couldn't really blame Castiel for wanting more if that's what this was. But, he wanted to find out and for some reason, he had to stop the kissing, he had to. Castiel shouldn't be kissing anyone but him. It burned white hot inside him as watched, a very human feeling - jealousy. 

No, this kissing had to stop. Right now. He stepped toward the edge of the roof and then stepped right off, landing on one foot and a knee in a kneeling position before straightening up and walking slowly with purposeful steps towards Castiel's house. 

When he reached the edge of the driveway, he cleared his throat loudly. His hands crossed behind his back, stood up as straight as his slightly bow-legged legs would allow, head tilted just a fraction to the left, eyes staring straight ahead. 

Castiel looks up, breaking out of the kiss, as his date turns around, Castiel huffs slightly and rolls his eyes, which Dean notices, but chooses to ignore. 

"Good evening," He says, drawing 'evening' out in true creepy vampire fashion

"Hey man, you lost?" Castiel's date asks sounding somewhat irritated.

Dean ignores him, addressing Castiel "I need to talk to you," He glances at the man "Alone" 

"Michael..." Begins Castiel 

"Is he your boyfriend?" Asks Michael frowning at Dean with dislike.

"No" Answers Castiel - much too quickly for Dean's liking "I do not have a boyfriend" 

Dean takes a step forward "Castiel" He says it firmly, trying to convey all his feelings into one word, pleading for Castiel to get rid of this Michael and accept him instead.  

"I'm sorry, but Castiel and I are in the middle of a date," Says Michael stepping in front of Castiel - effectively blocking him from Dean, who narrows his eyes. 

Castiel stands behind Michael with an expression of ' _What the fuck?'_  On his face.  _In the middle of a date? No, you were just walking me home - as in, 'The End' of the date..._  He shook his head in annoyance. 

"I'm not talking to you, pal," Said Dean taking another step forward up the driveway, it was literally everything he had not to rush forward and bleed this fucker dry right now "Pretty sure Castiel can speak for himself. If he wants me to leave, I will leave" Dean looked at Castiel. 

"Actually," Castiel turned to Michael "Dean is a friend, if he needs to talk to me about something at this hour, it's probably important (Lie - Castiel knows very well it's a booty call) So, Michael... If you wouldn't mind" 

"You want me to leave you here, unprotected with this freak lingering around your house? No way" Said Michael not taking his eyes off Dean. Castiel frowned. 

 _"Freak?"_ Dean snarled, his eyes flashing as he made a deliberate show of his fangs "You want to see how freaky I can be? Stick around"

"Oh fuck" Michael's eyes widened and he almost tripped over himself as he started to run away, not even glancing back to see if Castiel was in trouble. 

 

"Some great fucking protector he turned out to be" Smirked Dean as he watched Michael running as fast he could down the street.  

"For fuck sake, Dean" Castiel turned away from him shaking his head as he started to unlock his front door.

"What? I was doing you a favor... Getting rid of Captain Cum-Quick over there" 

"And what if I had wanted him to stay?" Castiel asked opening his door and walking through. He made no attempt to close it behind him, so Dean followed him in and closed it. 

"Well, I'm here now..." Said Dean quietly

"So I should just drop everything for you? You don't own me, Dean" Huffed Castiel angrily, glaring at the vampire "I can do whatever I please, with whomever I please. Yes, I enjoy sex with you, yes... I enjoy your company. When you're around. But I never really know when that will be. And I can't keep waiting... Each time you visit, when you leave I wonder if it's the last time I'll see you. I wonder when you will get bored of me... You don't age... But I do. I don't want to be old and alone because I let a vampire use me up until I was old and grey and wrinkled and no longer attractive to him" 

Dean flinched. _Use him up?_

"You can't deny it, Dean. You know I'm right. You're a vampire - I am a human. I will get older, you'll move on... I have never lied to you, nor would I ever lie to you... But I never said I would wait forever either. I never promised my life to you..."  

Dean sagged. Castiel was right... He would age and Dean would have to watch him grow older and... die. No. The thought of seeing Castiel die. It hurt even more than seeing him kiss that other man and that had felt like a fist closing around his heart. 

"I don't want that" Dean confessed "I don't want to 'move on' from you" 

Castiel threw his arms up in the air "I don't want you too either, but no matter how hard I try... I can't justify loving you. It will only hurt me in the end. I have to move on" 

"You love me?" Said Dean looking into Castiel's eyes 

"No... I," Castiel blinked in surprise at his own words, before sighing "I can't be in love with you, one day... you'll disappear" 

"You love me," Said Dean again only this time it wasn't a question, taking hold of Castiel's arm and turning him on the spot to capture Castiel's lips with his own. Castiel only resisted for a moment before giving in... 

When they broke apart, Castiel looking flustered, a little confused and slightly breathless. Dean searched his face. 

"I want you," He said his voice rough with desire

"It's not enough" Said Castiel shaking his head "It's not..."

"No, Cas. I want you. Not just for right now, but for always" Dean bit his lip for a moment "I love you" 

Castiel and Dean stared at each other in the darkness of Castiel's hallway, the full moon shining in through the glass panes on the door lighting up half of Castiel's face. He looked at Dean, standing there in front of him, declaring his love. Was that enough? 

"I..." Castiel began uncertainly, he looked down at the floor, thinking quickly. When he looked up again, there was no uncertainty in his eyes anymore, only determination "I want you too, I want to be like you, with you... For always"

"Cas?" Dean tilted his head, did Cas mean what he thought he meant...

"I want you to turn me, Dean" 

Dean licked his lip, taking a small step forward a hand rising to Castiel's cheek "You'd do that... for me?" 

Castiel swallowed and nodded "I'd do anything to keep you"

Dean's eyebrows twitched in shock. Then he plunged forward, taking Castiel in his arms and taking his mouth with his own. His arms snaked around Castiel and he lifted him up, to turn him on the spot and press him up against the wall. Castiel groaned as Dean shifted his arms to hook them under Castiel's legs, wrapping Castiel around himself and rolling his hips up against his ass. 

The kiss deepened, tongues dragging along one and other. Dean pushed against Castiel until his back was flat against the wall. He pinned him there with his hips and pulled his mouth back, eyes flicking between Castiel's frantically.

"You sure?" He asked

"Yes" Castiel was breathy and his chest rose and fell heavily as he looked at Dean, with a slight nod he turned his head to one side, exposing the soft flesh of his neck, beneath which Dean could smell his sweet blood. 

"Not tonight" Said Dean looking at his neck now, wanting to take, but needing to explain why he wouldn't give, not yet... "I won't turn you tonight Cas" 

Castiel frowned "But Dean..."

"Just not tonight, alright? It's a big decision you're making and I don't want it to be rushed" 

Castiel nodded "Alright, but I still want you" He moved his head to the side again in invitation. 

Dean groaned and nosed at Castiel's neck, sniffing in deeply over the vein, his tongue traced over the skin, making Castiel shudder slightly before he stretched his mouth wide, it might have been comical if it wasn't so fucking hot... His teeth pressed into Castiel's skin, breaking the surface and clamping down. Castiel let out a slight gasp and his hands fingered through Dean's hair as the vampire began to suck on the blood pouring from the punctures he'd made. 

 

Blood flooded into Dean's mouth. It seemed like it went straight to his cock for as he swallowed it down he hardened further in his pants. He sucked and licked at Castiel's neck. Pulling away after a few moments, with fresh blood on his lips. Castiel ducking his head and with no hesitation he licked his own blood from Dean's lips, watching Dean's eyes twinkle with lust as he did. 

"Dean," He whispered, his lips against Dean's lips, foreheads resting against each other "Bedroom" 

Dean didn't need telling twice, he hoisted Castiel up again into a more steady position and carried him effortlessly up the stairs to Castiel's room, Castiel didn't even hold on, not wanting to waste the few moments until he reached the bedroom, he ran his fingers up Dean's shirt unbuttoning it. Dean deposited him on his bed and shrugged easily out of his shirt before getting his hands in the gap between the buttons on Castiel's and ripping it open, sending little white buttons flying across the room. Castiel shook his head at him for a moment but it was a with a smirk. 

Dean climbed up on to the bed and over Castiel, lowering himself on top of him and Castiel parted his legs so that Dean could press their fronts together, they could both feel their erections pushing against their jeans. Dean's tongue found the puncture on Castiel's neck and licked at it, taking in a droplet of blood that had been starting to dry there as Castiel squeezed at Dean's ass, his hands roaming over Dean's skin. 

"You taste amazing Cas, you feel incredible and... ugh" Dean pushed his crotch down against Cas' again "believe it or not... you have me at your mercy" 

Castiel looked at Dean, a curious frown on his face "What?" 

"When I saw you earlier, with him..." Dean shakes his head "I wanted to tear his throat out for touching you" He said seriously. 

Castiel fails at hiding a smirk "You're adorable when you're jealous" 

Dean rolls his eyes "I'm not adorable, I'm a vampire, I'm deadly and mysterious" 

"Of course you are" Said Castiel voice full of humor.

Having had enough of being teased Dean rose quickly from the bed and pulled Castiel's pants from off in one fluid motion, Castiel gripping the sides of the bed so as not to be pulled with them. Dean takes off his own and throws them to the floor before pushing his boxers down too. His erection springing free. Castiel following suit on the bed and discarding his own underwear over the side of the bed, all traces of humor gone. 

"Fuck me" Castiel's voice is pleading and now it's Dean's turn to smirk. 

"Lube?"

"Drawer" Said Castiel, watching as Dean got the lube and came back over to the bed opening the tiny cap on the bottle and squirting some of its contents into his hand and coating it over his cock. Castiel raised his legs as Dean climbed back on the bed, resting his feet on either side of Dean's thighs.

Dean ran a lubed finger over Castiel's hole before dipping it inside slowly, eyes watching Castiel's face as he pushed his digit inside him... Dean opened and stretched Castiel for a few minutes and two more fingers in the process and leaning over him to press needy kisses to his mouth and suck at his neck a little, causing Castiel to moan out in a way that Dean found hypnotic. 

"Dean... Come on, I'm ready"  Groused Castiel

Dean nodded, removing his fingers and lining himself up with his hand, sucking in a breath and staring deep into Castiel's as he pushed slowly forward. Even with the prep, Castiel was always tight. His hole was like a warm, tight hug for his cock... Perfect. He allowed himself to sink into it slowly, relishing the feel of the man he loved below him. He moved slow, pulling back and sliding in, listening to the delicious noises coming from Cas as he slides all the way in and rolls his hips to get to that depth that makes Castiel cry out. 

"Harder. Dean, please?" 

Dean increases his force and speed, hips rolling and pushing quicker, soon he is pulling almost all the way out and slamming home. Castiel crying out below him, he lowers his teeth over Castiel's neck again, biting down and sucking some of the warm blood from him, he is incredible. Dean can't believe he found someone so perfect, he can't believe someone so perfect would want him, but here he is, whispering Dean's name over and over in his ear. 

Dean grips into the bed sheets as he fucks Castiel. Bringing his face up he drips a couple of droplets of blood on Castiel's face but leans down to lick them off again. His whole body is trembling now, he is close. 

"I love you," He says before his hips stutter and he unloads inside Castiel still moving to milk himself completely into his lover. He looks down when he feels a warm splash against his stomach, Castiel is coming with him... In every sense, soon he'll be a vampire and he and Dean can be together forever... 

Castiel turns his bright blue eyes to Deans face, panting slightly, he smiles "I love you too, so much" 

Dean and Castiel are lay side by side, they'd cleaned themselves up and got back into bed, Castiel's head resting on Dean's arm. 

"You will do it, won't you? You will turn me?" Asked Castiel looking over to Dean

"If that's what you want. But... Not yet. I want to give you some time, to make sure it is really what you want... It's not something you can change your mind about afterward... You die. Once you're a vampire, there's no going back. I want you to be sure" 

"I understand, how about in three months? My thirtieth?" 

"You want to die on your birthday?" Asked Dean curiously, eyebrow raised. 

"I don't want to be stuck in my twenties forever... Thirty is a nice rounded off number and it's kinda poetic, being reborn as a vampire on my birthday... Don't you think?" 

"I think I love you" Smiled Dean "If your birthday is when you want to decide... Then that's fine with me. Three months" 

"I love you too, Dean. I've already decided, this is just in case I was to change my mind, which I'm not going to" 

Dean laughed "Okay then. Well, now we just need to work out how to kill you" 


End file.
